Unknown Strangers
by I-am-Undisclosed
Summary: Evelyn Mercer's niece has came to visit during her Christmas break for the first time. Meaning that this will be the first time she is going to meet the brothers. And let's just say that things could get interesting. Especially for Bobby.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Four Brothers. Only my own. :)

**Author's Note:** This story is based 4 years before the movie, however this story will go through the movie as well. Unknown Strangers is basically about Evelyn's niece coming to visit her during her Christmas break and during that week plenty of odd instances happen during her time of visit. I hope you all will enjoy this story and please Read and Review. Just so I know if I should continue on with this story or not.

**Ch: 1**

It was a cold winter day when Evelyn received the phone call from her niece. Alex which was short for Alexandra was planning on coming to visit during her winter break. Evelyn was very excited to see her niece considering that she hasn't seen her in years. It seemed that ever since Alexandra's mother had passed away they had been growing closer. Alex would call every so often to check in on Evelyn to make sure everything was well.

However, the main reason why Evelyn was so excited was because Alex was going to finally meet her boys. Sure, after all those years of her caring for her boys Alex had never had a chance to meet them. Alex lived with her parents in Chicago for majority of her life and when she was old enough to go to college she managed to get a full scholarship to University of Michigan in Ann Arbor.

Evelyn was so proud of her niece for going out and making something of herself. Throughout majority of Alex's life her father was what everyone considered a business tycoon he was amazing at problem solving and planning but his only weakness was gambling and alcohol.

After awhile the money started to fade away and the bills were never paid and after awhile the abuse then started to come. Alex's father ended up dying from drinking himself to death and left Alex and her mother with nothing and leaving it all to the woman he was having an affair with and their supposed kid. Since then Evelyn would take minor trips over to Chicago to check up on them.

Evelyn remembered the sad sixteen year old girl who wanted nothing more but then to earn her father's love. And to know that her father never really cared killed her even more. Alex had taken most of the abuse from her father because she would never allow him to lay a hand on her mother. Alex's mother was her world, her best friend and after she died from a heart attack during her senior year that is when Alex decided to go into the medical profession.

She did everything she needed to, to be accepted into U of M and ended up managing to score her a full scholarship to the university thanks to her teacher who was enthused by her passion in the medical field. So 4 years later she was finally ready to start her dream in continuing her Major.

However, when winter break was starting to come up she decided that she was going to spend that Christmas with her own family which was her Aunt Evelyn. Sure, she's never been over her Aunt's house before but in all honesty she was very excited to meet the boys her aunt had devoted to care for so deeply. Once Evelyn had gotten off the phone with Alex, she then happily walked into the living room to see all her boys sitting there watching the hockey game.

"COME ON! THAT WAS A FAIR PLAY YOU FUCKING DIPSHIT!"

Bobby yelled, Evelyn then quickly looked over at Bobby and glared at him. "Robert Mercer what did I say about that mouth of yours?" Bobby quickly looked back over at his mother and frowned. "Sorry Ma." Evelyn nodded in approval and walked further into the room, turning the television on mute which caused all the boys to groan since they couldn't hear the game.

"I have some news for you boys. My niece Alexandra is coming to visit me for her winter break and I want you all to be on your best behavior when she gets here. She's had a really long year and I would like her to relax."

Jack arched his brow at him mother, leaning forward into his chair. "When is she supposed to be coming?" Evelyn smiled at the youngest boy and clasped her hands together. "She's coming in this weekend. Apparently a couple of her friends from school live near here and offered to drop her off and pick her up when she has to go." Jackie then smirked.

"So… Ma. How old is she?"

Bobby rolled his eyes and smacked Jack across the head while Jerry and Angel snickered at him. Evelyn laughed and gently shook her head. "Alex is 22. She's currently going to University of Michigan." Angel then let out a low whistle. "Major College girl. Bet Daddy has her all set and gives her money on the side so she can go party with her friends." Bobby chuckled, while Evelyn shot Angel a glare.

"Actually her father and mother are dead. And she managed to earn a full scholarship at the school on her own and has to keep her grade point average up to a certain point or she will be kicked out of the school. So to respond to your remark Angel no her father never did anything for her. Even when he died her father left her and her mother nothing and gave it to the woman who he was having an affair with. So I would have to say that Alex has worked very hard to get where she's at. I'm proud of her for that."

Bobby looked somewhat impressed and slowly looked over at his mother. "So what's she majoring in?" Evelyn then smiled. "Medicine. Look I know you boys are skeptical of her being here but she is extremely sweet and very caring, she's not selfish at all and to be honest I'm looking very forward for her to be here. So please can you all treat her with the respect that you all treat me?" Jerry nodded, giving his mother a warm smile.

"Of course Ma. I think I can say for all of ourselves is that we're looking forward to meeting her."

Evelyn then immediately grinned at her boys. "Wonderful! I'm going to get her room set up so I'll be upstairs if you need me." Once Evelyn had climbed up the stairs, the boys immediately looked over at one another. "So do you think this girl is gonna be hot?" Jackie grinned; Jerry rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at him. "Grow up man. I'm tellin ya'll when she gets her you all better be nice to her because this is Ma's only real family left and she's very excited to see her." Bobby then scoffed, as he rose up from the couch to get a beer.

"Damn Jerry calm your ass down… If she isn't a fuckin pain like La Vida Loca there then we shouldn't have a damn problem alright."

Angel then glared at Bobby. "Man you had to go there didn't you?" Bobby snickered, pulling the bottle out of the fridge. "Sorry man but she's fucking nuts when are you going to dump her psychotic ass?" Angel scoffed at Bobby and threw a pillow at him. "When you find the love of your life and actually walk down the aisle with her." He smirked; Jack snickered as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah that'll happen the longest relationship Bobby has ever had was about two or three months long."

Bobby glared at Jack and threw his bottle cap at him. "Shut up you little fairy you're supposed to be on my side!" Jerry then started to burst out into laughter, leaning back into his seat. "It's true though Bobby! You're not the relationship type of guy." Bobby frowned as he looked over at Jerry, starting to get more and more pissed off.

"Et Fucking Tu Brutus?"

The boys then started to laugh even harder, while Bobby was growing more and more angry. "Bobby cool it man, we just know how you are. We know the only woman you really love is Ma. You're not the type of guy who wants the wife and kid. You're the type of guy who sees a girl, get's the girl, sleeps with girl, then dumps the girl type." Angel smirked; Bobby rolled his eyes, getting tired of this kind of talk and rose up from the couch having enough of this.

"Whatever you fucking girls don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

He yelled starting to walk out of the room. The brothers laughed, while Angel decided to goad him some more. "Awww come big bro! We didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Bobby glared at all of them and flipped them all off.

"Fuck you all!"

He growled finally walking out of the room and leaving his brothers to continue to laugh even harder.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and promise more will be on it's way! :) Oh! Also don't forget to review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Four Brothers. Only my own. :)

**Author's Note:** This story is based 4 years before the movie, however this story will go through the movie as well. Unknown Strangers is basically about Evelyn's niece coming to visit her during her Christmas break and during that week plenty of odd instances happen during her time of visit. I hope you all will enjoy this story and please Read and Review. Just so I know if I should continue on with this story or not.

**Chapter 2:**

It was now Friday and Evelyn had managed to get the house as clean as she could while the boys went out to go play some hockey. She was so excited that Alex would be coming today and reinforced it to her boys to be on their best behavior once she had gotten there. It was 4:00 in the afternoon when she heard the doorbell ring. Evelyn excitedly rush to the door and opened it to seeing a tall young woman standing at her doorstep. "Alexandria!" Alex smiled at her aunt and went to hug her.

"Auntie Evie!"

Evelyn immediately wrapped her arms around Alexandria and hugged her tightly. "Oh sweetheart its so good to see you! I've miss you so much dear!" Alex giggled as she released her aunt. "It's so good to see you too Auntie Evie it's been way to long." Evelyn sweetly smiled as she took a long look at her niece. She was absolutely beautiful. She had long dark brown wavy hair, piercing blue eyes, porcelain skin and a beautiful figure.

Evelyn then immediately knew that her boys were going to have a hard time having Alex around. However, she dearly hoped that maybe Alex would be a breath of fresh air for her boys, showing them that there are women like her out there who don't care about who they are or what they came from as long as they have a good heart that was all that mattered.

"Alex I swear you have grown into such a beautiful young lady please come in, come in before you catch a cold."

Alex smiled as she walked into her aunt's house, she saw how completely roomy it was and placed her bags down near the couch. "Aunt Evie I love what you did to this place it's an absolutely beautiful home." Evelyn grinned at Alex as she walked further into the living room.

"Well thank you sweetheart. How was the trip down here? You must be exhausted."

Alex shrugged as she pulled off her black leather jacket and placed it in the coat closet that was near the entry way door. "Not really the drive wasn't too bad to be honest." Evelyn nodded as she went to take Alex's backpack. "Well that's good dear, why don't I show you to your room and you can get yourself settled. The boys are out playing hockey and should be back soon. Once they get here I will start making dinner." Alex then quickly shook her head, as she grabbed her backpack from her aunt.

"Oh Aunt Evie come on now you don't have to do all that! Tell you what how about I get myself settled in and make some dinner for you and the boys? That way I won't feel like I'm so in the way."

It was then Evelyn's turn to shake her head. "Alex I insist you are here to rest, not wait on hand and foot for my boys and myself." Alex then started to laugh as she grabbed her suitcase as well. "Honestly Aunt Evie it's really no problem. I find it honestly relaxing when I can cook for a group of people. Especially since I don't do it that often. Plus it will give you a chance to relax as well; you've been working all your life and deserve some special treatment." Evelyn smiled at Alex and gently shook her head.

"I take it that you're not going to take no for an answer huh?"

Alex then gave her a large beaming smile and nodded. "Yup!" Evelyn then started to laugh, placing her hands on her hips. "Well alright then! Let's get you to that room so you can unpack and then you can start making dinner." Alex then grinned as she followed her aunt up the stairs.

"Sounds like a plan! Can I ask what meal do you and your boys really enjoy"

Evelyn then looked back at her niece and smirked as they both then climbed up the stairs.

**XXXX**

"Bobby I can't believe you busted that guys nose! You're lucky he didn't call your ass on the cops!"

Jerry yelled, as they all walked into the house. Bobby scoffed as he pulled off his black leather jacket and threw it on the couch. "Shut the hell up Jerry that fucker had it coming!" Jerry rolled his eyes while Jack and Angel walked in.

"Hey Ma we're back! Dinner smell's really good!"

Bobby shouted, not noticing that Evelyn was sitting in the living room. "Good! I'm glad it does!" The boys looked surprised to see their mother not in the kitchen and in the living room instead. "Ma why aren't you in the kitchen?" Jack asked curiously, Evelyn chuckled as she nodded at her boys to follow her.

"Come with me there is someone I would like you all to meet."

The boys all looked at each other realizing that Evelyn's niece was probably here and decided to follow her. As they all walked into the kitchen they saw a young woman with her back to them crouched down in front of the oven checking over the meal she was making for all of them.

Angel had allowed out a low whistle once they all saw her, as she stood up closing the oven door. She was wearing a black form fitting long sleeve shirt, with a pair of boot cut blue jeans, and a black beanie that was sitting snugly over her head. Evelyn noticed the way her boys were staring and couldn't help but smile. Especially when she noticed the way Bobby was staring, she was really hoping that those two would get along.

"Alex sweetheart I have someone for you to meet."

Alex immediately turned around and allowed out a large smile once she noticed that all the boys were home. "Oh hi! You all must be Aunt Evie's boys it's so great to finally meet all of you." She said happily as she walked up towards them. Jerry was the first one to react and allowed at a sweet smile. "And it's really nice to meet you I'm Jerry. Ma talks about you so much it seems like that we already know you." Alex laughed. She noticed him hold his hand out to shake and arched her brow.

"And she talks about you all, all the time as well! But Jerry come on man what's this! We're family! And families don't hand shake! They Hug!"

She smirked, as she walked up to him and gave him a large bear hug. Jerry chuckled as he smiled over to his mother. "I like her." Evelyn and Alex giggled as she released her hold on him and looked over at the younger boy.

"And you must be Jackie. Aunt Evie told me that you're quite the musician. Think you can play me some songs sometime soon?"

Jack gave her a shy smile and slowly nodded. "Yeah I think I can. Do you play?" Alex then nodded. "Yeah well kinda. My friend and I used to do this small little band thing and I used to sing and play lead guitar but that was about it." Jack looked at her wide eyed and grinned. "You play guitar?" Alex then nodded. "That I do. Maybe when I get some free time I'll show you what I got if you show me yours." She said with a wink. Jack excitedly nodded, completely surprised that this College Girl knew how to play music.

"Definitely!"

Alex giggled and then looked over at the other man standing before her. Alex knew who he was immediately and gave a sweet smile and saluted him. "Angel Mercer Sir!" Angel couldn't help but smirk at her and nodded his head. "At ease soldier!" Alex laughed and gave Angel a warm hug.

"So Angel Mercer you're what everyone calls the pretty boy of the group."

Angel gave her a smug grin and shrugged. "Eh I guess I would have to agree with them on that one!" Bobby scoffed, while Alex laughed. "Well I'm not going to lie. They weren't lying." Angel couldn't help but be flattered by her comment while she turned her attention finally onto Bobby.

"So that must mean that you are Bobby Mercer."

Bobby smirked at her with his arms crossed over his chest and nodded. "Yup that would be me sweetheart." Alex nodded as she walked up to Bobby and gave him a warm hug. Once she and Bobby embraced she noticed that Bobby had pulled her into him much tighter than the other boys did, he also held onto her much longer as well.

Once Alex had broke the embrace, she felt Bobby's hands slowly moving down her sides to her waist. She couldn't help get lost into his eyes, she was always a sucker for dark brown eyes and man did he have them! However, the rest of the group noticed the little staring contest that they were giving each other and Jack ended up clearing his throat causing them both to break from their trance.

Alex immediately tried to recover, giving him a shy smile. "So I hear you're a huge hockey buff." Bobby gave her a closed mouth smile and nodded. "You would be right. We um actually just got back from a game." Alex smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yeah I heard. I was wondering would you guys mind if I tagged along next time to watch you guys play? I'm a huge hockey fan too and would love to see you guys out there." Jack then immediately nodded.

"Yeah of course! We need a Ref what with the way Bobby plays!"

Bobby then glared over at Jack. "Shut up you stupid fairy." Evelyn then immediately looked over at Bobby reprimanding him. "Bobby!" Bobby looked over at his mother and sighed. "Sorry Ma." Alex laughed, while she started to walk back towards the oven. "Well why don't you guys go have a seat while I get dinner ready for you all." Jerry smiled and started to wave his hands.

"Alex you really didn't have to make dinner for all of us."

Alex looked back at him and shook her head. "It's alright I wanted to. You guys have been out in that cold for a while now and I figured that you all might be hungry so I decided to make you guys and Aunt Evie some dinner." Jerry couldn't help but be impressed with Evelyn's niece Alex seemed to not be what they all thought she was going to be. Alex had this very sweet and caring demeanor about her but he almost wondered if she had the same fire that her Aunt had.

The boys watched Alex pull out the meatloaf that she had made and continued to stir the vegetables. "I hope you guys like meatloaf. If you all want to go take your seats go right ahead. I already had set the table for all of you and dinner will be ready in a few more minutes." Jackie then immediately spoke up. "Would you like any help?" Alex laughed and slowly looked back over at him.

"Nah sweetie go have a seat, dinner will be ready soon."

Jack nodded and looked over at his brothers, giving them all a smirk due to the fact that she called him sweetie and immediately rushed over to the table along with the others. Once Alex had finished up, she then started to carry her dinner items over to the table. She noticed that Evelyn had sat at the end of the table while Bobby had sat in the other end. Jerry and Jack were both sitting on the side while Angel sat next to Evelyn leaving Alex a seat next to him and Bobby.

As soon as Alex had placed down the last plate she then smiled at everyone and clasped her hands. "Do you guys want anything to drink?" Evelyn then immediately shook her head. "Alex that is alright sweetie the boys can get their own drinks." Alex frowned over at her Aunt.

"Aunt Evie it's really alright these guys are probably exhausted from their game so why not let them just hang out and relax for a bit."

Bobby smirked over at Alex, he actually liked the fact that she was waiting on them even if she was the guest it showed him that she didn't want to take advantage of them or his mother and that showed him a lot of good character.

"Alright sweetie, but after tonight you are going to relax you need this time to rest and just have some fun."

Evelyn said warningly, Alex laughed as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a couple of beers and walked back and handed them to Jerry, Angel and Bobby. Once Alex handed Bobby his, Bobby smiled up at her taking the bottle from her hand, his fingers gliding against the soft skin of her hand. Alex smiled back at him as he fully had the bottle in his hands.

"Thank you sweetheart. Now pop a seat so we can get to know you better."

Alex chuckled as she ran real quickly to grab her, Evelyn and Jack's drink and then finally sat down in their seat. Once everyone was completely seated they all held hands and said their prayers in thanks for their food. As soon as the prayer has finished everyone released their hands from one another except Bobby. He unknowingly held onto Alex's hand and this didn't go unnoticed to Alex. Alex gave Bobby a small smirk and quietly cleared her throat causing Bobby to realize that he was still holding onto her hand. He immediately released his hold on her and took the platter from Jerry while everyone took their plates.

"So Alex tell us something about yourself."

Angel asked, while everyone started to eat their dinner. Alex took a quick bite out of her food and looked over at him curiously. "What would you like to know?" Angel then smirked at her. "Anything like do you have a boyfriend? Or something?" Alex couldn't help but laugh while Evelyn glared at him. "Angel!" Angel looked over at Evelyn innocently and shrugged his shoulders.

"What? Just wanted to get to know the girl"

Evelyn rolled her eyes while Alex continued to laugh. "It's ok really Aunt Evie. And to answer your question Angel no I don't have a boyfriend." Angel grinned at her, while Alex smirked back over at him. "So what about you stud? Do you have a girl?" Bobby then snickered as he took his bite from his food.

"More like a psychotic lunatic is the more appropriate term for it."

Angel glared over at Bobby while Alex smiled over at him. "Really how so?" Bobby then started to laugh. "Trust me when you see her you'll understand." Alex grinned over at Angel, while Angel was still giving Bobby death glares. "Shut up Bobby!" This caused Bobby to start laughing even harder while Alex looked over at him innocently. "How about you Bobby do you have a girlfriend?" Bobby then shook his head.

"Nope! Why waste my time with having a relationship when I can just have fun whenever I want."

Alex arched her brow at him; she knew that he was completely full of shit. "So… you're saying that you don't want to come home to a wife, maybe a kid or two and have her take care of you in all sorts of ways?" Bobby slowly smirked at her; he liked the way she thought. "I wouldn't mind that. But the question is where am I going to find the girl who will do that for me?" Alex shrugged as she took a sip from her drink.

"Seems to me that you're still looking and that's why you're so cynical on relationships. I think what you're doing is that you're making fun of your brothers relationships because you want to be in one and can't seem to find the right one. And well to be quite honest it's pissing you off."

Bobby glared at her while the boys snickered. "What are you some kind of psychiatrist or something?" Alex then started to laugh. "No… But I did take a psychology class once. It's just the vibe I get off from you. You think that you're better off alone and the only way you can prove to be a complete man is to be the alpha and not have any distractions. In all honesty I really respect that. It's a sacrifice most men don't want to take." Bobby stared at her for a moment while Evelyn smiled at the two of them, she really had hoped that Alex and Bobby would get along and felt that in a way that they both were good for each other. Bobby was strong, and was a fighter while Alex was loving and caring two qualities that the other needed and Evelyn wanted so badly for them to at least become friends who could depend on one another.

Jerry on the other hand decided to change the subject figuring that it was getting way to intense. "So Alex, Ma has mentioned that you're going to school to be a doctor." Alex then broke her staring contest with Bobby and looked over at Jerry and nodded. "Yeah I'm actually glad I have gotten as far as I have to be honest I really thought I wasn't going to. This program has been kicking my butt since I've started but it's just so rewarding ya know? To know that I'm going to be saving someone's life just blows me away!" Jack then looked over at her curiously.

"So what kind of doctor are you going to be?"

Alex then shrugged. "I'd like to be in the ER, or maybe Cardiac Surgery. I haven't really decided yet." Jack nodded while Jerry smiled over at her. "How do you like life at University of Michigan?" Alex shrugged, taking another bite out of her meal. "It's alright. I stay at a house with a couple of my roommates and it can get kinda crazy sometimes." Evelyn gave Alex a slow smile, while arching her brow.

"So what are you roommates like?"

Alex rolled her eyes and started to laugh.

"Crazy. Each one has their own way about them like Cordy she's the partier she loves being the center of attention and goes out with any guy that walks on his two legs, Amy is really shy sort of like a book worm but she can be funny but doesn't realize it, Marli on the other hand though is the one I get along with the most. She's pretty low key but is a lot of fun. However, everyone says I'm like the mom at the house and Cordy is always insistent that I need to go on her blind dates with her just to make sure if the guy is alright… Which also means that she tries to hook me up with a blind date that is so far off kilter on what I go for that the night ends up being a bust anyways."

Evelyn chuckled and gently shook her head. "You sound just like me when I was your age! My friends used to do the same things with me." Alex scoffed. "It's crazy! Cordy always goes out with these losers who thinks their God's gift to women and I always end up sitting there listening to this bozo talk about his daddy's money it just gets old after awhile. Oh! And this get's good she had me go out with this one guy who made an entire life plan for he and I. He figured that since I'm going to be a Doctor that I would add into his life plan perfectly." Jack scoffed, carrying a disdained look upon his face.

"He sounds like a real tool."

Alex nodded animatedly, and continued on. "Oh he was. And when I broke it off with him he told me that I ruined everything and I would probably end up with some dirty old car mechanic. And my response to that was well at least if my car ever gives out on me at least he'll be able to fix it unlike him who would need to drop about 500 dollars to some hot shot mechanic to fix it for me!" Bobby snickered, slowly shaking his head.

"I bet he loved hearing that huh sweetheart?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't care I hate idiots like him who look down on people who do real honest to God work for a living."Angel snickered as he looked over at Alex. "Damn girl talk about being a spit fire!" Alex started to laugh as she played with her food. "Well what can I say sweetie… I know what I want." She smirked; Angel smirked over at her noticing that Bobby was glaring at him. 'Oh yeah he has it bad for her' Angel thought to himself. 'Better be careful with this one'

"So Alex what kind of band did you play for?"

Jack asked curiously, Alex then looked over at Jack and smiled. "Oh it was just a small band that Marli and I had set up. We played at a couple of bars but it was nothing to big. Once we both got further into our Premed we kinda just dropped it and concentrated more on studying." Jack nodded, placing his fork and knife down. "You said you played lead vocal and guitar?" Alex nodded. "Yeah, I do a bit of piano too." Jack then automatically grinned. "Did you have someone teach you how to do all those?" Alex then shook her head. "Self trained. I've always been that type that can listen to the song and play it right back without looking at the sheet." Jack just eagerly grinned at her while Evelyn smiled.

"So Alexandra what are your plans for your winter break?"

Alex shrugged, finishing up her meal and starting to pick her plate up. "Honestly Aunt Evie I have no clue. Cordy, Marli and Amy are close by so I figured I could hang out with them but I really wanted to spend some time with you and the guys that is if you all aren't busy." Evelyn gently shook her head and pointedly looked at all of her boys.

"No dear it wouldn't be a problem at all we would love to spend some quality time with you as well and your friends are more than welcome to come visit if they'd like."

Alex grinned at her Aunt and nodded. "Great! I'll let them know! Just so you all know though that Marli's fiancé will probably be with her a lot since they don't get to see each other that often. So she might or might not be around most of the time." Evelyn immediately grinned once she heard about Alex's friend.

"Your friend is getting married?"

Alex nodded as she started to take the empty plates from the boys. "Oh yeah and she's extremely excited about it too. They've been together since I could remember. Mark's a really nice guy too, very sweet." She said softly, as she went to take Bobby's plate. "I got it; you need help carrying the rest into the kitchen?" He asked, while everyone looked at him as if he grew a second head. Alex smiled at Bobby and gently shook her head.

"Nah that's ok if you want I heard that there's a Wings game going on tonight if you all want to shuffle into the living room I'll take care of all of these and meet you all in there."

Bobby then shook his head, now rising up from his seat. "How about I help you with all these and that way you can watch the game along with us when it starts." He offered, while everyone was wondering who was this man and what did he do with the real Bobby Mercer? Bobby liked the sweet smile that Alex was now giving him, he could tell that she was somewhat shy but she had a strong head on her shoulders. It was something he admired, and in a way she reminded him so much of his mother.

"Well if you insist it's really alright."

Bobby then shook his head. "Nah I insist it's not fair that you made dinner for all of us and then have to clean up after us as well. I'll help you out so you can come relax and hang out." Alex then gently nodded, picking up another plate. "Well alright then. Thank you Bobby." Bobby nonchalantly shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets.

"It's no problem sweetheart."

Alex gave him a slight nod and then started to carry the plates to the kitchen. Once she was out of sight, Jack immediately whipped his head towards Bobby who was staring at the path that Alex headed to go into the kitchen. "I don't even know who you are anymore!" Bobby immediately broke out of his trance then glared back over at Jack.

"Shut up you stupid fairy."

Angel and Jerry then snickered as they rose up from their seats. "Annnnd he's back." Jerry commented, Angel laughed and then looked over at him. "Man do you think you can be more obvious?" Bobby then immediately turned his glare over to Angel who was grinning from ear to ear.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Angel then sighed. "Come on man! Oh Alex don't you worry! I'll help you with those heavy dishes so you can come watch the game with us! Come on man! You never cleaned one dish since I've met you!" Bobby then clenched his fists, starting to get even more angry. "Fuck you Angel! I'm trying to be nice to our guest like Ma asked us to!" Evelyn then immediately spoke up.

"Bobby what did I say about your language?"

Bobby sighed and looked over at his mother apologetically. "Sorry Ma." Evelyn nodded while Angel continued on. "I'm just sayin man. You've never acted like that to any of our other guests why is this one different?" Bobby grounded his teeth, getting more and more irritated. "What the hell is wrong with me trying to be nice to Alex? She's done all this nice stuff for us and not one of you even fucking said thank you or told her that the meal she made all of us was good! And you all are sitting here busting my balls because I'm trying to show my appreciation? No offence but Fuck you all!" Evelyn then once again spoke, laughing at the fact that Bobby was getting so upset over this.

"Bobby honey I'm your mother and even I know that, that's a load of crock!"

Bobby immediately looked back at his mother, innocently. "Ma she's your niece, which mean's she's my cousin why would I have the hot's for my cousin." Evelyn smirked, gently shrugging her shoulders. "Probably because she's not your cousin in real life." Bobby looked at his mother incredulously and immediately shook his head.

"Ma!"

Evelyn started to laugh, as she rose up from her seat and walked over to her son. "I'm going to be honest Bobby. If you have an interest in Alex it wouldn't bother me." Bobby then arched his brow. "What?" Evelyn slowly shook her head and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Well let's just say that I was hoping that you two would get along. I think the both of you would be good for one another." Bobby gave her an awkward look while she continued.

"Alex is sweet, caring, and charming. You are strong, witty, and powerful. I think that in a way you two both need those traits in order to survive and in what better way would that benefit the two of you if you two started spending some time together?"

Bobby thought over Evelyn's words and kinda like the idea of them. He allowed out a long sigh as he started to pick up some of the plates. "Look I am just being nice all because you idiots think I have something for her can all go to hell! Alex is sweet but she's not my type." He tried to pull off in front of his brothers, but they all knew better.

"Meaning she's not the type you can usually get."

Jack snickered, Bobby rolled his eyes and started to place his middle finger against the bridge of his nose and started to move it up and down. "Oh yes the fairy decides to speak about something he would have no clue about! What a wonderful way to prove that he's not gay at all!" Evelyn sighed, she knew that Bobby was just upset because he was caught but she really needed to work on him with that language. She watched Bobby take the remaining plates over to the kitchen and almost wondered if maybe Alex would be able to have more luck in that department than she did.

Meanwhile, Alex was busily cleaning the dishes while Bobby walked in. "Hey sorry about that." Alex looked over at Bobby and smiled. "It's alright. So Bobby I take it you're the oldest?" Bobby nodded, as he placed the plates onto the counter and then leaned against it. "Yeah… Gotta make sure those assholes in there don't do anything stupid." Alex laughed, and gently shook her head. "Assholes huh?" Bobby looked at her for a moment and started to laugh.

"Yeah… Look Alex we rag on each other a lot so don't be surprised if some of that goes right towards you. It just means we like you."

Alex laughed as she continued to scrub. "That's alright Bobby I'm kinda used to that kind of stuff already." Bobby smirked at her, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "So why haven't we met till now? Ma's had us since we were kids and this is the first time I've ever met you." Alex sighed, placing the dish on the dish rack. "My mother and I didn't have a lot of money to travel. She worked two jobs while I worked one and went to school. Which meant that we didn't have much time to travel." Bobby nodded, but then looked at her curiously.

"I thought your dad was some business tycoon. At least that was what Ma said once."

Alex laughed and gently bowed her head. "He was… but after he died he decided that he would leave everything to his mistress and their supposed kid." Bobby scoffed, rolling his eyes in the process. "Fucking jackass." Alex nodded and gave him a closed mouth smile.

"Yeah. But that's all the motivation I needed to make sure that I do something with myself and never ask for anyone's help. You know after my mom died I just felt this constant pang like this complete and utter loneliness and when Aunt Evie came to the funeral she helped give me the strength I needed to pursue with school. I was getting ready to go to U of M when she died, not really knowing what I wanted to do but when it all happened I realized that I wanted to help people, I wanted to save people from tragedy, I wanted to give people a second chance."

She then looked over at him and smiled

"After all everyone deserves a second chance."

Bobby grinned at her, for some reason he found her very endearing. "Yeah well my philosophy was always shoot first, ask questions later." Alex snickered, handing him the wet dish as he took a towel to dry it. "Honestly… Not really surprised by that was Michigan Mauler." Bobby looked over at her and smirked. "How the hell did you know that one?" Alex deviously grinned at him and placed her attention back onto the dirty plate.

"Did I forget to mention that I'm a very avid Detroit hockey fan?"

Bobby chuckled, taking the plate from her. "I think you did earlier." Alex then continued. "Also when Aunt Evie told me that one of her boys was trying to take up the sport I decided to look into it, maybe try and catch a game or two when I got the free time but then you got kicked out so that made it difficult." Bobby smirked at her, he really liked the fact that she looked him up and figured that maybe he should push his interest in her a little bit more.

"So uh… Ya wanted to come watch me play huh?"

Alex giggled and gently nodded her head, not rising her eyes to look at him. "Yeah I did…" Bobby nodded, that smirk still on his lips as he placed the last plate down. "Well I wouldn't want to let a fan down now would I? So how about you sweetheart come watch us play tomorrow?" Alex immediately grinned up over at Bobby and nodded.

"That sounds great! I'd really like that."

Bobby then took the towel he was using to dry his hands and then walked over to the fridge to grab a beer. "Great. Now come on the games about to start." Alex then followed Bobby into the living room to see everyone sitting in their seats getting ready to watch the game, while Evelyn was upstairs. Bobby noticed that there was only one seat left and gestured for Alex to have it. "Here sit by Jackie I can sit on the floor." Alex then quickly shook her head. "No, no that's alright I'm fine with sitting on the floor." Bobby then glared at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Just sit on the couch alright? I said it was fine!"

Alex looked at Bobby completely surprised by his response and slowly sat down next to Jack. Bobby then nodded in approval and then sat down on the floor resting his back against the couch between Jack and Alex's legs. Jack looked at Bobby as if he had grown a second head, while Jerry and Angel were smirking at each other. "So Alex who's your favorite player?" Jerry asked, Alex looked over at him and shrugged.

"Oh um I would have to say some classics such as Steve Yzerman, Brendan Shanahan, Darren Mccarty, Sergei Fedorov, and Chris Osgood."

Bobby smirked and slowly laid his head back looking at her upside down. "Good choices." Alex looked down at Bobby and smiled, she had to admit that Bobby looked really adorable just now. She could tell that he was the leader of all the brothers and that they respected him and looked to him for their answers.

But she could tell that Bobby could really be a hot-head too and that was something she needed to look out for. She then heard Jack starting to speak and realized it was directed towards her. Alex then quickly looked over at him apologetically. "I'm sorry Jack what did you say?" Jack smiled at her and repeated himself.

"I wanted to thank you for dinner Alex it was really good."

Alex couldn't help but give him a large smile and leaned over to ruffle his messy hair. "Awww it's no problem Apple Jack I'm glad that you enjoyed it." Jack was grinning from ear to ear while Bobby snickered. "Apple Jack. We usually call him Cracker Jack." Alex laughed and smiled over at Jackie. "I like that! I'm going to have to start using that." Jack frowned and then glared over at Bobby.

"You had to tell her that didn't you?"

Bobby snickered, keeping his attention on the game. "Well you can look at it this way Jackie boy. She can either call you Apple or Cracker Jack. OR! She could call you by what you really are which is a little flaming fairy who tries to hide in the closet but if failing miserably." Jack's glare grew even harder, while Alex looked at the both of them completely confused. "I'm so lost right now." Angel then snickered.

"Don't even try to figure it out baby girl it's Bobby's way of pissing Jackie boy off."

Alex nodded and continued to watch the game. Throughout the rest of the night they all had to listen to Bobby scream at the TV when something went wrong. Alex couldn't help but laugh as he ranted and raved. She thought that his passion for the game was very amusing and she could tell that his passion is what driven him whether it was good or bad. Once the game finished, the guys were channel surfing and Alex decided that she was going upstairs to visit with her aunt.

Once Alex made it to her Aunt's room she gently tapped upon the door. "Come in!" Alex heard her say, so she then opened the door and walked inside, closing the door behind her. "Hey Aunt Evie." Evelyn looked up from her book and smiled over at Alex who was slowly walking into her room. "Oh hello sweetheart! Getting tired of listening to the boys argue over the TV?" Alex laughed and gently sat down on the bed beside her.

"Nah I'm used to it with my roommates."

Evelyn smiled as she closed her book and shifted herself to face Alex. "So tell me sweetheart what do you think of my boys?" Alex shrugged, giving her Aunt a warm smile. "Jackie is very sweet, Angel is hilarious, Jerry is very nice and Bobby… Well Bobby seems nice as well." Evelyn laughed when she mentioned Bobby and nodded her head.

"Bobby is a hard one to figure out. But I can tell he's quite taken with you."

Alex arched her brow at her Aunt, not really knowing what she meant by that. "Why's that?" Evelyn shook her head still laughing. "Well let's say Bobby is never the first one to offer to help clean dishes, or lets the guest take his own personal seat to watch the game and let's just say the way he looks at you I have a feeling you're going to have to watch yourself with him." Alex scoffed, rolling her eyes in the process.

"I highly doubt that he's interested in me Aunt Evie. He seems like the type of guy who sees girl, sleeps with girl, dumps girl and never calls her again."

Evelyn started to laugh, sure Bobby was known to be that type but for some reason the way he was looking at Alex told her something otherwise. "Yes that is somewhat true with Bobby but to be honest Alex I'm going to tell you a little secret. He does have a sweet side and when he cares about someone he genuinely gives his whole heart out to that person. His loyalty will always lie with the people he cares for. And if you end up in that category I have a feeling that he won't walk away." Alex arched her brow at her Aunt, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Aunt Evie you're not playing match maker are you?"

Evelyn shrugged, giving Alex a secretive smile. "Well it's like you said sweetheart you're not seeing anyone and Bobby isn't seeing anyone what can it hurt?" Alex snickered and gently shook her head. "Well I'm kinda not seeing someone." Evelyn arched her brow while Alex continued.

"His name is David and we're kinda on again off again. We're in a really complicated relationship."

Evelyn nodded, giving Alex a skeptical look. "How complicated?" Alex shrugged, giving her a sad smile. "Well let's just say that he cheated on me and for some stupid reason I keep coming back to him like he's the only guy I could ever get." Evelyn frowned, taking Alex's hands into hers.

"Sweetheart you deserve better than that but I can see why you're hesitant to get out in the dating world again. But promise me sweetheart that you're not going to go back to that David. If he's hurt you before then he doesn't deserve you."

Alex gave Evelyn a small smile and gently nodded her head. "It's hard Aunt Evie I think I love him but I just can't be with him not after what he's done but when he comes back and begs me to forgive him for some reason he just melts all that heartache away and makes me want him all over again." Evelyn nodded, now rubbing Alex's back gently. "Sweetie you don't deserve that. You don't deserve someone to treat you that way. You're too good for that." Alex sadly smiled over at Evelyn and nodded as she rose up from the bed.

"I appreciate that Aunt Evie but I think I'm going to stay away from relationships for a little while. I really need to just concentrate on myself and school. Then I can worry about being in a relationship."

Evelyn chuckled and slowly shook her head. "Whatever you say darling." Alex chuckled as she opened the door, slowly making her way out. "Night Aunt Evie." Evelyn smiled at her niece as she picked up her book.

"Good night sweetheart."

Alex gently closed the door behind her and headed towards her room, seeing Bobby standing at the door to her bedroom, waiting for her. "Sorry if we scared you away." Alex looked at him curiously then realized that she never really had mentioned that she was going to go upstairs to just visit with her Aunt. "Oh you guys didn't scare me away just wanted to visit Aunt Evie is all." Bobby smirked at her, resting his frame against the door with his arms crossed.

"You know I think it's best if I should warn you. Jackie is a little fairy which means he's not into girls so don't bother trying on him."

Alex arched her brow at Bobby but then realized that he didn't like the attention she was giving to Jack. "Well considering that he's only 16 and I'm 22 that would make things somewhat difficult." Bobby chuckled, bowing his head down.

"Yeah guess that would."

Alex laughed, crossing her arms over her chest as well. "You know I think it's cute that you're so protective of Apple Jack. You know not wanting an older women screw with his heart that's rather noble of you." Bobby scoffed, shifting his body away from the door.

"I'm not being noble I just don't want any competition baby."

Alex gave him a dark smirk and slowly walked up towards him. "Competition huh? Well that's interesting because I always looked at Competition as a very reliving… satisfying… pleasurable feat… especially when you overcome the competition. So tell me Bobby. Are you the Alpha or the Beta?" She whispered seductively, moving closer to him. "Are you the wolf or are you the hare?" Her body was now mere inches from his, Bobby smirked down at her as she seductively smirked back at him.

"The hunter or the hunted? Tell me Bobby… which one are you?"

She whispered, as she leaned her lips over his ear. Bobby allowed out a shallow breath as he placed his hands on her hips as she looped her arms around his neck and giggled into his ear. "I'm whatever you want me to be baby." Alex darkly chuckled as she pulled away from him.

"Pity because I was really hoping that you would say that you're the wolf. I guess you're not as dominant as you think you are Bobby Mercer."

Bobby looked at her completely surprised as Alex turned the knob to her door. She then turned around to look back at him and gave him a sweet smile. "Have a nice evening Bobby I'll see you in the morning." She said loving the fact that Bobby was completely speechless.

Bobby looked at her for a moment and slowly nodded, while Alex shut the door behind her. Bobby stared at the door for a quaint minute still not totally understand what was going on. However, the realization came to him when he realized that she was screwing with him, and she screwed him good.

Bobby had allowed out an irritated scoff as he placed his hands into his pockets and started to walk away from Alex's room.

"Fucking Tease."

He mumbled and began to head back to his room.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter and promise more will be on it's way! :) Oh! Also don't forget to review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Four Brothers. Only my own. :)

**Author's Note:** This story is based 4 years before the movie, however this story will go through the movie as well. Unknown Strangers is basically about Evelyn's niece coming to visit her during her Christmas break and during that week plenty of odd instances happen during her time of visit. I hope you all will enjoy this story and please Read and Review. Just so I know if I should continue on with this story or not.

**Chapter 3**

It was a cold winter morning when Alex had woken up. She gently stretched her body and shivered from the cold temperature. As Alex slowly rose up from the bed she then pulled on her black form fitting sweater and blue jeans. She realized that there was a mirror in her room and decided to freshen herself up. Once she was finished brushing her hair and applying her makeup she then went to grab her cell phone noticing one missed call. Alex then opened her phone to see that the missed call was David…

Alex frowned at the sight and immediately closed her phone not even bothering calling him back. She then opened the door to her room and rushed down the stairs to see Evelyn in the kitchen while all the boys were hanging out in the living room. Alexandra couldn't help but smile at the sight of the boys fighting over the remote while Jackie was busily playing a tune on his guitar.

The sight of them all together made Alexandra realize that this is what a family was supposed to be like. She then was about to go help her aunt in the kitchen until someone called her name. "Hey Alex! Come here!" Alexandra turned around and realized that Angel was waving her over. Alex smiled and walked over to the boys, noticing Bobby watching her idly.

She knew that he was going to get her back after what she did last evening to him but she just couldn't help herself. Bobby was this strong, intimidating, I always get what I want character and she purely wanted to put it out to him that she could beat him at his own game.

"Listen Baby girl let's settle this straight. Let's say your roommate has gotten to watch every show that she wanted to see but you haven't been able to watch any of yours so when one finally comes on you want to see it but your roommate demands to have full control of the TV and Remote? Who do you think its fair for to have the remote?"

Alex then shrugged. "It depends if I was out having fun or not." Angel then arched his brow. "What do you mean?" Alex smirked at him and shrugged.

"Well I figure your putting yourself in my shoes so let's say the reason why I wasn't watching my shows was because I was out having fun ya know sleeping with various men, partying till the break of dawn, sleeping till the late afternoons. Pretty much the rock star lifestyle. Well then I guess I would say that the person who had a chance to watch all of their favorite shows doesn't have as much of an exciting lifestyle as you and deserves to have their own piece of happiness since you already had yours."

Bobby scoffed, while Jerry snickered. "I like the way she thinks!" He said happily and snatched the remote. Angel rolled his eyes and was about to say something until they all heard a pounding on the door. "ANGEL I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR!" A woman shouted. Bobby automatically had a large grin form on his face as he excitedly bounced in his seat.

"Oh man La Vida Loca is here!"

Angel glared at him as the door continued to pound. "ANGEL YOU OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" She shouted again, Alex looked over at him helplessly while Angel cursed under his breath and walked to the door. "Who's La Vida Loca?" Bobby snickered, as he rolled his head back up to look at her.

"Some crazy bitch that Angel's banging."

Alex looked at him curiously and then looked back at Angel who opened the door. As soon as the door was fully open, in came a very irate Hispanic woman. She was about the same height as Alex and had the same dark brown hair but her skin was much darker than hers and she carried brown instead of blue eyes. The woman then started to scream at Angel in English and in Spanish.

"You son of a bitch! Who the hell is she!?"

Alex arched her brow, while Angel looked at her completely confused. "Baby Who's who?" The woman then started to get even more upset, not even caring that Angel's mother was in the house with them. "That whore! I saw her Angel! I saw her come into your house yesterday! And I know she's still here!" Alex tilted her head to the side, hearing her scream at him in Spanish and couldn't help but smirk.

"Baby listen…"

The woman wouldn't hear any of it and continued on. "No! I know she's here! Where is she I want to beat the hell out of that whore of yours!" Alex couldn't help but laugh and started to clear her throat and wave her hand to get their attention.

"Um excuse me? If you're going to insult me and insist on calling me the white bitch then may I suggest that you say it in a language that I don't understand?"

Bobby, Jerry and Jack then started to burst out into laughter while the woman's glare then immediately turned to her. "You little slut! Who the hell are you?" Alex couldn't help but laugh at her, as she crossed her arms.

"Slut huh? Well this slut is actually Angel's Mother's actual niece who came to visit for winter break. Do you understand that Amiga?"

The woman became even more furious and stormed up to her. "You listen here you little…" Alex couldn't help but continue to grin at her which caused the woman to fall off her train of thought. "What the hell are you smiling at?" Alex shrugged, as she placed her hands into her pockets. "Oh nothing just the fact that you are really getting that bent out of shape at the fact that I'm here. Listen sweetheart I'm going to tell you a little secret. Stop being such a psychotic, jealous woman! And actually think and consider the fact that I may be here for different reasons other than screwing your man. Which I gotta admit he does have a nice ass." She smirked, giving Angel a wink. Angel gave her a flattered grin, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks!"

Alex chuckled and waved her hand. "De nada." She then looked over at the woman who was fuming at her and held her hand out. "I'm Alexandra Verona. I am Evelyn Mercer's niece and will only be here for a week." The woman looked at Alex's hand and hesitantly shook it. "I'm Sophi." Alex nodded, retracting her hand back.

"Well it's really nice to meet you Sophi. Sorry about the mix up."

Sophi shrugged, somewhat embarrassed. "I'm sorry. My temper can get out of hand at times." Alex laughed. "I know the feeling. Listen the guys are going to play a hockey game you wanna come with me to go watch them?" Sophi looked at her skeptically. Never since she's known the Mercer's have they been so opening to her well at least all of them except Angel. However, she figured that maybe this Alex wasn't so bad; why not give her a shot? "Sure… What time are you idiots playing?!" She started to yell towards Angel. Angel shrugged and looked over at the guys. "In about two or three hours?" Sophi thought it over and nodded. "Fine! But Angel make this as a warning if you bring any girl here then I will show you how…" Bobby then immediately interrupted her.

"How La Vida Loca you really are?"

Sophi then glared over at him. "Shut up Bobby!" Alex chuckled, which caused Bobby to grin even more. "What!? I'm just finishing the sentence for you!" Sophi then started to get really upset at Bobby and pointed her finger towards him and started to cuss him out in Spanish. Bobby smirked raising his hands up in a defending manner.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Angel get your girl in check man!"

Angel then went to Sophi and tried to stop her while Bobby continued to grin at her. Angel then went to grab Sophi and pulled her out into the other room. Once Angel and Sophi were in the other room, Bobby then turned around to see Alex standing there with her arms cross, smirking at him. "What?!" Bobby asked innocently. Alex just shook her head and started to laugh.

"I can definitely see what you're talking about now but to be honest Bobby you cause a lot of that chaos right there!"

Bobby snickered as he walked up closer to her. "You will learn baby girl that Chaos is my middle name." Alex nodded, giving him a large grin. "Somehow I'm not surprised by that." Bobby grinned at her and was about to say something until Alex's phone then started to ring. He noticed Alex's eyes growing wide and when she pulled her phone out she looked at her caller id and suddenly had a very concerned look adorn her face. "Excuse me…" she said very quietly and then walked over into the laundry room.

Evelyn noticed Alex's change of behavior and sighed. "Oh dear I hope that isn't David." Bobby frowned and looked over at Evelyn curiously. "Who's David?" Evelyn then realized that she said that out loud and saw the look on Bobby's face, basically telling her that he wasn't going to let this go. "David is an Ex Boyfriend of Alex's… He and She are kinda on again off again and let's just say he's very demanding." Bobby then became angry and stared at his mother pointedly.

"What do you mean demanding?"

Just before Evelyn was going to speak they both then heard Alex in the dining room. "David I told you! No I don't want to give it another try I'm tired of giving you these second chances it's over!" There was then a silence and they all heard Alex sigh.

"David please… You always say you're going to do better but you don't! You make these promises to me and you never come through I'm sorry…"

Bobby could tell that Alex's voice was starting to crack and he was so close to taking that phone from her and telling that asshole to fuck off.

"Yeah David… Yeah I did love you once. That is until you left and cheated on me… Until you would come home drunk and beat me senseless no David I'm not going through that again. I don't care how much you say you changed I just can't do it anymore."

Bobby had heard enough and stormed into the laundry room, while Evelyn tried to stop him. He then walked up behind Alex and took the phone from her, not caring about the shocked expression that morphed on her face. "Listen you little fucker she told you it's over now you leave her the fuck alone you understand?" Alex gasped and tried to grab the phone from him. "Bobby! Give me the damn phone!" Bobby waved his hand at her and continued to yell into the phone.

"Oh who the hell am I? I'm her fucking man so you fucking mess with her again I will beat the living shit out of you understand that!?"

Alex groaned in frustration and started to pull his arm. "Bobby!" Bobby ignored her and instead whipped his arm out of her hold and protectively wrapped his arm around her waist. "Nice little threat you fucker I'd like to see you try… Now you listen and you listen good. If you so much as call her, see her, of even fucking think about her I will make your life a living hell do you understand?" Bobby then smirked, while Alex can hear David cussing at him on the other line.

"Now with all that said I wish you an absolutely wonderful day! Bye now!"

He said in a rather friendly tone and slammed the phone shut. He then looked over at Alex who looked at him completely shocked. "Bobby! What the hell has gotten into you!?" Bobby then glared at her, placing her phone in his pocket just in case if David tries to call her again. "So you don't have a boyfriend huh?" Alex's jaw dropped, completely surprised by his action.

"Wait how is this any of your damn business!? You can't just take my phone and pretend to be my boyfriend and tell him to fuck off! I was handling this!"

Bobby scoffed. "Yeah you were really taking care of it! You were sidestepping to the actual point of telling him to just go to hell! I heard part of your conversation Alex! Why the fuck would you go along with some asshole who hits you?!" Alex opened her mouth but closed it again; she was speechless and didn't know how to respond. Instead tears started to well up in her eyes and placed her hands onto her face.

"I don't know! Bobby I don't know! I love him! I can't stop! All he ever does is hit me, insult me, drinks to an oblivion and cheats on me every second he gets but I just can't stay away from him! I don't know why! All he has ever done is hurt me and tear me apart and I just can't break away from that! I just can't"

Bobby then immediately pulled Alex into a hug, as Alexandra wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. "Bobby I'm so fucked up! My father used to hit me and now David! Maybe this is just the way it's supposed to be!" Bobby tightened his hold on her and shook his head.

"No it's not. This fucker has you believing this Alex but it's not true alright? You deserve someone to love you and take care of you alright? Not this fucker and I'm telling you this from now on if he calls or shows up or anything you're going to tell him that I'm your guy and you're going to make sure that I'm around whenever these instances happen do you understand?"

Alex shakily nodded, still burying her face into his chest, for some reason she felt so safe in Bobby's arms. "Yes…" Bobby nodded, slowly rubbing her back. "Ok baby girl… now come on let's get you something to eat and you can watch me kick some major ass on the ice alright?" Alexandra nodded again, and slowly looked up at Bobby, her eyes red with tears. "Bobby I'm sorry for what I did last night. It was really out of line." Bobby couldn't help but chuckle as he gave her a tight squeeze.

"Alex don't even think about it."

Alex slowly smiled and gently pulled out of his hold and started to wipe her eyes. "Thank you Bobby." Bobby nodded, placing his hands into his pockets.

"It's nothing baby girl. You may have a different last name but you're still a Mercer and Mercer's take care of one another."

Alex chuckled and slowly shook her head. "That is a very good piece of information to know." Bobby then chuckled as well as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Yes… Yes it is."

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the third chapter and promise more will be on it's way! :) Oh! Also don't forget to review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Four Brothers. Only my own. :)

**Author's Note:** This story is based 4 years before the movie, however this story will go through the movie as well. Unknown Strangers is basically about Evelyn's niece coming to visit her during her Christmas break and during that week plenty of odd instances happen during her time of visit. I hope you all will enjoy this story and please Read and Review. Just so I know if I should continue on with this story or not.

~ Sorry for the delay guys work has been kinda crazy lately but I promise that I'll be updating much more sooner! :) Thank you all for the adds and reviews I really do appreciate them and it really does help motivate me to continue on with the story! Things are going to start changing within the story and Bobby is finally going to get to know some of Alex's friends and learn a little bit more about her past. So now with that all said let's get on with the story!

**Chapter 4**

"Go Bobby!" Alex yelled as she watched all the boys play ice hockey. Sophi looked over at Alex who was giddily jumping up and down and rolled her eyes. Bobby then immediately made a goal which caused her the cheer for him. Bobby was all smiles as he skated past her. "Now that's how you play real hockey baby girl!" He yelled, skating back towards his team. Alex laughed while Sophi smirked over at her. "He likes you." She stated simply, Alex immediately looked over at Sophi, giving her a confused look.

"Sorry?"

Sophi laughed and gently shook her head. "Bobby, he likes you." Alexandra rolled her eyes; she honestly didn't know why everyone thought that this was a big thing. But she decided to take the bait and find out how Sophi had came to that conclusion. "Why would you say that?" Sophi shrugged. "He's trying to show off out there, plus he keeps giving quick glances back over to us to see if you're watching." Alexandra scoffed and slowly shook her head. 'This is getting ridiculous.' She thought to herself.

"Oh come on it's because I told him I'm a big hockey buff and that I wanted to see the Michigan Mauler play."

Sophi started to laugh as she turned her attention back onto the ice.

"Trust me if he didn't like you, he could care or less about what you want or what you wanted to see. Bobby is shamefully honest and usually looks at women as a onetime thing and then throws them off to the wayside. But he looks at you differently, whether he values you as a friend or it's something more but I am telling you that he definitely likes you. If you knew Bobby the way I know him then it would be completely clear to you that he does."

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed; she turned her attention back to the game and saw that Jack had made a goal. Alex cheered for Jack and then noticed that Bobby was watching her, giving her a sweet smile. Once she caught notice of this she then looked over at Sophi who was smirking at her.

'Huh… Maybe she was right.'

Alex thought to herself.

XXXX

Later that night, Alex was on the phone, getting ready for the Wings game she and her friend have been planning. "He said what!?" Marli asked completely shocked by what Alex had just told her. "Yeah he just grabbed the phone from me and told him off! So now David thinks I'm dating some other guy and is going to freak!" She said worriedly, as she pulled her Yzerman jersey on. There was a small silence until Marli said so innocently.

"Maybe that's a good thing. Alex you haven't really been in any sort of relationship since David and he still controls everything you do. You need to get out there baby girl. Let him think that you're with someone."

Alex sighed, even though it was extremely nice of Bobby to go out of the way to get David to leave her alone she was just very fearful as to what would David do if he saw her again, and knowing David he'd definitely find a way.

"It's just I know David… Now that he thinks that I'm with someone he's going to make it a point to come and find me."

Marli sighed on the other line, she knew that David was very controlling, and very possessive of Alexandra and she had claimed her fear of his actions to Alex before and it was just now that she finally listened to Marli and Mark's words of warning against David.

"Look Alex, this Bobby flat out told him that if he gives you any issues that he'll kick his ass. Is Bobby a big guy?"

Alex couldn't help but smirk as she was reapplying her makeup. "Yeah I'd say he's pretty big. And he did say that he didn't want me anywhere near David without him with me." Marli then started to laugh on the other line. "Sounds like you got yourself a protector. Nice job Alex." Alexandra laughed.

"Thanks… So who is this guy you and Mark are trying to hook me up with tonight?"

Marli sighed, she knew Alex hated blind dates but figured that she needed a new change of scenery away from David and hopefully a good guy would do that for her. "His name is Jake and he's very sweet. He's not your usual type but I think you two would get along very nicely." Alex frowned, she really hated it when her friends tried to hook her up with someone but she knew that they all meant well.

"Alright… well then I guess I'll see you guys in a bit."

Marli then responded. "Yup we'll be at your place soon. See ya girl!" Alex then smiled against the phone and nodded. "Yup see ya." She then hung up her cell phone and then looked at herself in the mirror. Sure she looked fine, but ever since that incident she was terrified. Her relationship with David had started out wonderfully, she was completely and irrevocably in love with him and he knew this.

Anything David had asked she would give in to, that was how deep her love for him was and little did she know was that his love for her had taken a much deeper turn. He had became very possessive and very jealous of anyone who would so much as look at her a certain way.

After awhile David's controlling behavior then became on abusive one. He made sure he knew every little move she made, and if she acted out of line or so much as look at another guy a certain way he'd make sure that she would never do it again. She had also came to the realization that he has been cheating on her and told her that he had to go to those limits because she had tortured him so badly.

Alex didn't know why she stayed with him as long as she did but a part of her had always hoped that he would change, that he would realize what he was doing to her but it never happened. Finally Alex had the guts to tell David that it was over and even though she needed Marli and Mark to be there with her when this happened, she knew that this wasn't going to be the end of David and she knew that he was going to make it a point to have her back in his life again.

However, she just hoped that her breaking up with him will make him realize that he couldn't control everything. Alex then walked down the stairs to see all the boys sitting around the television. Alex couldn't help but smirk at them as they all tiredly held onto their beer watching some ridiculous show. She then nonchalantly walked into the living room trying to catch what show they are all watching.

Jackie was the first to notice her and looked over at her curiously. "Hey Alex what's with the Wings Jersey?" Alex looked over at Jack and shrugged. "My friend and her fiancé had invited me to a wings game tonight so I'm just waiting for them to come pick me up." Bobby arched his brow at her, slouching against the couch, with one leg lying across it.

"Kinda being the third wheel huh?"

Alex shrugged, as she nudged his leg off the seat and sat next to him. "Nah, apparently Mark has this friend that he wants me to meet so I guess it's going to be some kind of blind date." Bobby scoffed; he really didn't like the idea of her going on a blind date with some guy her friend's fiancé thinks that would be good for her.

"It seems like they're pretty quick to hook you up with someone huh?"

Alex laughed, gently crossing her arms around herself. "They just want me to be happy. They feel that I devote my life so much to work and school that I deserve to have a little happiness." Bobby then looked over at her seriously, while Angel, Jerry and Jack watched him curiously. "Why not let you find your own happiness?" Alex chuckled and gently bowed her head.

"Last time I followed my own horn I ended up in a chaotic relationship for 4 years that has caused me nothing but constant problems. So in a way I can't blame them for trying to give me a helping hand in that department."

Bobby snickered, and was about to say something until the door bell rang. Alex quickly rushed up to her seat and started to adjust her jersey. "Shoot that's gotta be them. Do I look ok?" She asked all the boys all of them nodded, while Bobby stared at her. "You look great." Alex looked over at Bobby and gave him a sweet smile, while the door bell rang once again.

"Alright guys I'm out you all have a nice night!"

Everyone said goodbye to her as Alex rushed out of the house to see Marli standing there waiting patiently for her.

"Alex! I have some bad news. Jake isn't going to be able to come with us to the game so we have one extra ticket left do you know anyone who would want to come with us last minute?"

Alex sighed, in a way she was happy that she didn't have to go on a blind date with anyone but at the same time she really didn't want to be the third wheel just like Bobby had said.

However, that is when she had a brilliant idea. Alex then immediately smiled over at Marli who looked at her completely confused. "Yeah I think I do. I can ask Bobby if he'd like to go he's a real big Hockey fan." Marli arched her brow at her friend, while Mark was honking the horn for them. Marli gestured towards Mark to let him know to give her a minute; she then looked back at Alex.

"Bobby? The Bobby who told David off and led him to believe that you two were together?"

Alex slowly nodded, seeing the skeptical look upon her face. "Yeah… I mean you wanted to know if I knew someone who would like to go so yeah I know Bobby would be interested." Marli then immediately smirked at Alex.

"Alright! I would love to meet the man who claims that he is your boyfriend."

Alex rolled her eyes at Marli's playful banter and sighed.

"Alright well come inside then."

Marli chuckled and followed Alex into the house. The boys all looked back towards the door to see Alex and a young tall black haired girl following her into the living room. Alex smiled at all of them and then looked over at Marli. "Marli these are the Mercer Brothers I was telling you about." Marli gave them all a sweet smile and waved.

"Hi!"

The boys said a quiet 'Hey' while Alex started to point towards Jack. "That is Jackie. He's the youngest of all of them." She then pointed over at Angel. "That is Angel the guys around here call him the pretty boy of the group and that is Jerry he's the second oldest." Jerry nodded his head at Marli while she waved at him. Alex then looked over at Bobby.

"And this is Bobby. He's the oldest and the guy who told David off."

Marli then immediately grinned over at Bobby and held out her hand. "You sir I most definitely need to shake hands with! Thank you so much for telling that loser off! Honestly if it wasn't for you Alex would probably ended up giving into him once again." Alex glared over at Marli who looked back at her, smiling sweetly at her. "What!? It's true! You know you have a real hard time saying no to him!" Alex rolled her eyes while Bobby chuckled.

"Well she won't have to worry about that Jackass anymore. As far as I am concerned that fucker is going to be treading a fine line before he even so much as looks at her a certain way again."

Marli smirked over at him, while Alex rolled her eyes. "Anyways the main reason why we're back inside this house is because my blind date apparently found something better to do so we have one extra ticket left and I figured that since you're such a huge hockey fan that you'd like to come with that is if you don't have anything going on or have a date or something." Bobby immediately grinned at her and shook his head.

"Nah I don't have anything but yeah I'd really like to go. Can you guys give me two minutes to get my shit and then we'll head out?"

Alex and Marli nodded, while the boys just watched all of them intently. It was so odd for them to see Bobby be so sweet with Alex and be so protective of her.

Never in their lives have they ever seen him this way with any of other girl but the fact that he was going out to strange limits to make sure that she was ok made them question his feelings for her even more.

Jack most of all was very curious as to what was going on with Bobby and decided to question him once he had gotten back from the game. Bobby then came rushing down the stairs in his Probert jersey, holding a red wings cap in his hand. He then immediately walked up towards Alex and placed the cap on top of her head backwards and smiled.

"There… Now you're ready for a hockey game."

Alex laughed, while Marli watched them interact. She had to admit that Bobby was a very attractive man but the way he carried himself around seemed to be very closed off, he seemed to be more of not the kind of man who asks twice and handles things too lightly.

But for some reason the way he acts around Alex made Marli wonder differently. Sure, this was the first time she's ever met him but from what Alex had explained of him he was more of the hard ass type, the type to jump ahead of the situation so in all honesty she was very surprised to see him be this sweet with her.

"Well we better get going if we want to make it to the game on time."

Alex said softly, Bobby smirked at her and nodded. "Yeah so do you want me to drive or…" Marli then cuts him off, shaking her head at the same time.

"No actually my fiancé is in the car right now, we just wanted to find out if you would like to come with."

Bobby then nodded, placing his hands into his pockets. "Well then let's get going." Alex and Marli nodded as well and started to head out the door with Bobby. Once everyone had gotten into the car, Mark who had dirty blonde, slicked back hair and blue eyes then looked in his rearview mirror and smiled.

"Hey Alex! How are you?"

Alex smiled and gave him a small wave. "I'm good! Mark I'd like to introduce you to my friend Bobby. Bobby this is Mark Jamison and Mark this is Bobby Mercer." Bobby gave him a closed mouth smile. "Hey." Mark smiled as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Hey Bobby it's a real pleasure. I'm glad that you were able to make it to the game with us."

Bobby slowly nodded, and then looked over at Alex. "Yeah um sorry that you're friend couldn't make it." Mark then shrugged. "Don't worry about it the dumbass rather go get drunk off his ass then meet a really nice girl. In all honesty I'm glad he didn't make it." Bobby then smirked at him. "To be honest I'm glad too. I really wanted to see this damn game but couldn't get tickets for it." Mark chuckled.

"So big hockey buff huh?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah actually made it into the minors but got kicked out for too many penalties." Mark then started to laugh. "Ah man that must've been fucking awesome! They should've kept you on the team! I would've came to watch you kick some ass!" Bobby then immediately grinned, he was really starting to like Mark maybe this could be a development of a good friendship.

"So Alex I heard that fucker called you again. When are you going to tell that asshole to go to hell?"

Alex sighed, while Marli elbowed Mark. "What?! It's an honest question and I just want to make sure she's not going to go back to that asshole ever again!" Alex couldn't help but chuckle while Bobby spoke up. "She won't have to worry about that jackass I took care of it." Mark arched his brow, looking back in the rearview mirror.

"Oh yeah? So you met David huh?"

Bobby then shook his head. "He called her and I overheard the conversation and I got fed up with her trying to break it off with him so I took the phone from her, told him to fuck off and that if he bothers her I'll kick his fucking ass." Alex then glared over at him. "And don't forget the part where you told him that you are my boyfriend." Bobby then grinned over at her.

"Oh yeah that too."

Mark looked back at the both of them confused and then looked back onto the road. "You two are dating?" Alex laughed and gently shook her head. "No we're just friends. But Bobby decided that he would tell David that to tick him off." She said looking over at Bobby pointedly while he was grinning from ear to ear. Marli then immediately turned around in her seat and grinned. "Honestly Alex like I said earlier maybe it's a good thing for David to think you're with someone else." Alex sighed, while Bobby laughed.

"Well sweetheart I like the way your friends think."

Alex glared over at Bobby while he continued to snicker. "So Marli, Mark… Tell me something about Alex that I don't know." Mark chuckled as he was just getting ready to pull into the parking garage near the Joe Louis Arena. "Well Alex has a tendency to mumble when she's pissed off, and in all honesty if it wasn't for her Marli and I wouldn't have ever gotten a chance to meet so I own a lot to her." Alex looked over at Mark and smiled, she never knew that he really felt that way.

"Awww thank you Mark!"

Mark smiled, while Marli turned around to look over at them. "Alex is also known to be the advice giver. It seems like whenever we have a problem with something she is always the one everyone goes to help solve their problems. Plus for some weird reason she has this strange pet peeve when it comes to people who interrupt her and take over the entire conversation. " Alex scoffed.

"Well it's rude! And it seems like half the guys that Cordy tries to hook me up with does that to me!"

Marli laughed, while they all piled out of the car and started to walk towards the Arena. "I know Cordy really needs to stop playing matchmaker." Alex nodded. "Yeah really." She muttered, just then a cool breeze flew by causing Alex to shiver. Bobby caught notice of this and pulled off his brown leather jacket and placed it on her shoulders. "Here… you're freezing." Alex immediately shook her head, giving him a worried look.

"No I'm fine Bobby you wear it, you've been outside all day I don't want you to get sick."

Bobby glared at her and shook his head. "No… I'm fine Alex I'm wearing a hoddie under my jersey. So wear it alright? Damn you have Goosebumps all over your arms I'm not going to let you fucking freeze out here." Alex gave Bobby a shy smile and sighed. "Fine. But if I notice that you're starting to get cold your taking this jacket back." Bobby chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started to walk past Mark and Marli.

"Whatever you say sweetheart."

Mark arched his brow and then looked over at Marli who gave him a smirk. "I think Cupid is on his own on this one." She whispered, Mark chuckled and held his arm out for his fiancé to hold.

"Honestly baby I think you're right."

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the fourth chapter and I promise more will be on it's way! :) Oh! Also don't forget to review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Four Brothers. Only my own. :)

**Author's Note:** This story is based 4 years before the movie, however this story will go through the movie as well. Unknown Strangers is basically about Evelyn's niece coming to visit her during her Christmas break and during that week plenty of odd instances happen during her time of visit. I hope you all will enjoy this story and please Read and Review. Just so I know if I should continue on with this story or not.

**Warning: Basically for Language... We all know what kind of foul mouth Bobby has. ;)**

**Ch. 5 **

Once they all made it to their seats, Mark and Bobby decided that they were going to grab some snacks for the game. So they both walked back up the steps and headed towards the concession stand, Mark then looked over at Bobby and gave him a sincere smile. "Bobby I just wanted to say that I'm glad that you were able to come with us tonight. You're an ok guy." Bobby smiled over at Mark and slapped his hand onto Mark's shoulder.

"It's no problem man. Thank you for inviting me I really appreciate it."

Mark nodded as they started to move up in the line. "No problem. Listen Bobby, I'm kinda glad that you and I are away from the girls because I wanted to talk to ya." Bobby moved his hand off of Mark's shoulder and placed his hands into his pockets. "Yeah? And what about?" Mark sighed, he knew he really should've stayed out of this but he just couldn't.

"Look Bobby… Alex has been through a lot. And the last thing she needs is some guy to screw with her. I mean she's had that for 4 years now with David and I just want to make sure that if you really care for her it's going to be genuine and not just to have your shits and giggles."

Bobby looked over at Mark seriously, sure Mark had the right as Alex's friend to be defensive of her but the fact of the matter was that in all honesty he was starting to really care for her and for the first time he's met her two friends he was now suddenly nervous.

"Look Mark, it's cool that you are being protective over her but we're just friends for right now. I don't want her to get hurt, I won't let her get hurt and I would never hurt her. I just feel this ongoing protectiveness when it comes to Alex and I don't really know what it means to me. All I know is if this David guy shows up at her doorstep then he's going to have to answer to me."

Mark gave Bobby a small smile and slowly nodded. "That's cool man but all that you just fed me is a load of shit." Bobby looked over at Mark completely surprised, he really was being honest with him but he noticed the smirk that was morphing on Mark's lips as he looked back over at him.

"You're nuts about her. She hasn't even been at your place for two days and you're already falling."

Bobby glared at him and was about to get on the defense until Mark continued to speak.

"Look Bobby I'm glad that you want to protect Alex but before you decide to throw yourself into the lion's den you may want to know what kind of lion you're going against."

Bobby arched his brow at Mark, this was starting to become more of a pain in the ass then what he wanted but Mark was right he needed to know what kind of guy David was and what he really was going against here. If he really wanted to look out for Alex he was going to have to learn what his opponent was all about and in all honesty he was glad that Mark was offering to help him out. "Alright… tell me what this David guy is all about then." Mark sighed, as they continued to move up from the long line.

"David was actually an ok guy when he and Alex first started going out. And man was he in love with her… That is until his brother died in a car accident which he was also in and ever since then he just changed. It just seemed like he turned into a completely different person. He started drinking, doing drugs, cheated on Alex continuously… And after awhile he just started hitting her. For the longest time Alex kept it quiet until Marli noticed the bruises on Alex's abdomen one evening. And sure Alex had tried to leave him numerous times but he'd always kept coming back begging her to take him back and promised that he would change and she would. And for awhile he would stay straight and get the help he needed but he would just revert back to his same old habits. He even threatened to kill Alex if she ever tried to leave him again. And to be honest he tried to go at me once because he thought that Alex and I were sleeping together. I think that after his brother died that he was so fearful of losing the only other person he really loved and tried every way which possible to make sure that she would never leave him. However, it didn't excuse his threatening behavior, it didn't excuse him cheating on her or the drugs and alcohol. And it certainly did not excuse the abuse he bestowed on her. He was just very possessive and jealous and if any guy looked at Alex a certain way or touched her a certain way he'd beat the shit out or them or tried to."

Mark then sarcastically laughed, noticing the death glare Bobby was now giving.

"Fucker even locked her into a closet for two days straight as fucking punishment for giving an old high school friend a hug! Marli called the cops and everything and then ended up arresting David for it but he got out and since then he's been trying to get after her again. I think Alex is worried about you telling him that you are her boyfriend because David is very unstable and she's worried that you might get hurt."

Bobby scoffed, he was more pissed off about this guy then he originally was and in all honesty if he ever did see this guy it was him who's going to be worried after he meets up with The Bobby Mercer. "Trust me after I'm finished with that fucker he's going to be more scared of me than I am of him. Fucker doesn't even know who he's dealing with. If he so much as touches Alex I will kill him and I'm not lying Mark I will fucking kill that son of a bitch!" Mark couldn't help but smile once they finally made it up to the counter.

"As strange as it sounds Bobby I'm actually kinda relieved to hear that."

Bobby chuckled, slapping his hand on Mark's shoulder once again. "Good! But honestly man I'm going to take good care of her alright? I'm not going to let anything happen to her." Mark smiled over at Bobby and nodded. "I'm glad." The two men made their orders and started to carry their food back to their seats.

Once they had gotten back Bobby then sat down next Alex and gave her a small smile. "I got you a soda and some popcorn because I didn't really know what you like. I hope its ok." Alex smiled and took the popcorn from his hands and kissed him on the cheek.

"Popcorn is just fine."

Bobby's smile then grew larger as he looked over at her. "I take it I did good then?" Alex laughed as she started to eat her popcorn. "You did really good. I love popcorn." Bobby chuckled.

"So does that mean that every time I get something you really like I'm gonna get a kiss on the cheek?"

Alex shrugged, giving him a small smirk. "Guess you'll just have to try and see." Bobby smirked at her and shook his head. "Still a tease." Alex scoffed and elbowed him. "I am not a tease! I'm just playing around with you." Bobby shrugged, leaning back into his seat, placing his hands behind his head.

"Is that what they're calling it now baby girl? Because you pulled that shit on me the other night and I did let that slide but who knows if I will the next time."

Alex smiled as she placed her popcorn down and turned her body towards him. "Honestly… That kiss on the cheek was my thank you to you." Bobby arched his brow and then looked over at her. "Thank you for what?" Alex then bowed her head and slightly shrugged her shoulders.

"For being there for me. You were right… If you didn't intervene I'd probably would've gave into him again."

Bobby gave her a serious look as he started to sit straight up; he placed his hand upon her cheek and leaned towards her to place a kiss on her forehead. "You will never have to worry about him again ok? I know you're scared but he will never touch you Alex. I will never let him. I'll be there for you sweetheart, I promise." Alex's eyes started to water up, causing a small tear to roll down her cheeks.

Bobby smiled and wiped that tear away. "Ah come on now baby girl none of that… We're supposed to have fun tonight alright? And just remember when you go back to school I'm always going to be just a call away." Alex nodded, and fixed her composure. She really didn't want people to see her become all vulnerable but Bobby was really hitting home on her.

However, in all honesty it was really nice to have him as a friend. Sure, she was very attracted to him that was undeniable but he has been so good to her so far that she really didn't want to risk anything to ruin their friendship.

**XXXX**

As the game went on Alex and Bobby were shouting at the top of their lungs with every penalty against the wings or every goal they had made. "COME ON YOU JACKASS THAT WAS NOT A FUCKING FOUL!!" Bobby shouted, Alex burst out into laughter while Mark and Marli were watching them completely amused. A man in their row was then trying to edge his way through the crowd and tripped over his feet and spilled his drink over Alex.

Alex reactively gasped, while Bobby glared at him. "Oh shit I'm so sorry!" He smirked as if he did that completely on purpose. "Here let me help!" He said quickly and took out a napkin and went immediately towards her chest. Bobby then instantly grabbed the guys arm and roughly yanked it away.

"Hey fucker, keep your fucking hands off my girl!"

He growled, the man then looked over at Bobby and glared at him. "Get your fucking hands off me!" he yelled, Bobby sneered at him. "Well if you weren't going to pull the spill the drink cop a feel move then I fucking wouldn't have my hands on you right now." Alex worriedly looked over at Bobby and placed her hand on his arm. "Bobby it's ok." Bobby then glared over at her and shook his head.

"No it's not ok! I know what this jackass was trying to do and he's going to apologize for it!"

He then looked back over at the man and gave him a steely death glare. "Now you're going to apologize to my girl here or we're going to have a fucking problem you understand me?" The man slowly nodded and then looked over at Alex. "I'm sorry." Bobby then shook his head and roughly pushed him. "No. tell her what you're apologizing for!" The man sighed and slowly looked back over at Alex. "I'm sorry I spilled the drink on you. My buddies dared me to spill a drink on you so I could touch your chest I'm sorry." Alex looked at him for a moment and slowly nodded.

"Alright you apologized…"

The man immediately smiled, thinking that was it until the look on her face morphed into a grim expression. "And since your nothing but a Chauvinistic perverted bastard you can go and buy myself and all my friends here a beer before I call security on your ass!" The man gave her a deer in the headlights look and immediately nodded his head. "Ok, Ok just don't call security on me will ya? I'll get you all a beer you just need to tell your boyfriend to let me go!" Alex nodded and looked over at Bobby.

"Baby let him go I don't think he's going to be a problem anymore."

Bobby smirked over at her and released his iron grip on the guy and shoved him back onto the steps. "Make sure they're nice and cold too while you're at it." The man glared at Bobby but then started to climb up the stairs muttering to himself about how much of a Jackass Bobby was. Once the man was out of sight Bobby started to burst out into laughter and then looked back at Alex who was glaring at him. "What?!" Alex shook her head and sighed.

"You overreacted big time."

Bobby frowned over at her. "No I didn't that asshole was gonna grope you and I was trying to look out for you ok?" Alex looked at him for a second and started to laugh. "Well aren't you my knight and shining armor." Bobby smirked over at her as she continued to speak.

"Just don't get to crazy on me ok?"

Bobby's smirk slowly turned into a smile, realizing that he probably acted just like her Ex for a moment but instead of it being an act of jealousy it was an act of protection. He didn't like seeing some jerk try to take advantage of her and the last thing he would ever allow is some idiot, have a feel on his Alex. No one would ever take that sort of advance on her while he was around… No one.

**XXXX**

The game had turned out to be an amazing win and the guy ended up buying all of them their drinks and apologized to Alex once again. As they were all heading out Bobby saw a guy selling purple little Al the Octopus dolls that were wearing a Wing's jersey and since everyone was in the restroom he decided to buy one for Alex. Bobby then walked over to the man and bought the plush octopus and waited for them all to come out. He stood around for a moment and saw Mark, Marli and Alex walking towards him all talking animatedly about the game.

Bobby smiled as he watched Alex interact with her friends and in all honesty he really liked them as well. Mark seemed to be a real decent guy and Marli wasn't to wild or crazy she was definitely down to earth like Alex, it really was no wonder why those two had gotten along so well with one another. They finally made it up to him and Alex looked over at Bobby who was smiling at her and hiding something behind his back. "Bobby you ok?" She asked somewhat concerned as to why he was smiling at her.

Bobby shrugged and started to shift his body weight side to side. "Yeah sweetheart I'm fine. I just figured that this was such an amazing game that you would like a little memento to remember it by." Alex arched her brow at him while he pulled the plush purple octopus out from behind his back. Alex's jaw dropped, while Bobby was grinning from ear to ear.

"Figured Al needed a home and what better home to give him too?"

Alex couldn't help but smile and took the octopus from Bobby's hands and gave him a large, warm bear hug. "Awww Bobby that is so sweet!" Bobby smiled, hugging her tighter to him while he looked up at Marli who was smiling at him and Mark who was behind her giving him the thumbs up. Bobby chuckled as he released Alex and placed his hands into his pockets.

"You like it?"

Alex scoffed at him, her large smile still on her lips. "Like it!? I love it! Thank you so much Bobby!" Bobby shrugged, happy that he could make her happy. Sure this was far from the usual, in all honesty he never done this for a girl ever! His brothers were actually right on the dot about him. He could care or less what the girl he was with wanted or would like but with Alex he just really wanted to make her happy. In a way she could understand what he and his brothers went through and the fact that she practically came from nothing and worked so hard to get to where she is made him respect her even more.

No… she wasn't the typical type of girls he hung around with she was different and for some reason he wanted to do everything he could to get her to give him that sweet smile that she was giving him right now. "No problem sweetheart now come on let's get home it's been a really long night." Alex nodded, as Bobby wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked with her towards the car. Mark looked over at Marli and was giving him a smug grin.

"How come you never did stuff like that for me?!"

Mark then shrugged as he placed his arm around her waist and followed Alex and Bobby. "Because I know you don't like octopuses." Marli scoffed and playfully hit him. "Jerk!" Mark then started to laugh. "Bitch!" Marli then glared over at him and Mark immediately looked over at her apologetically. "Baby I'm sorry you're not a bitch you're the most amazing person in the whole world and I am so damn lucky that you're going to marry me. I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world!" Marli scoffed. "Nice save sweetheart nice save."

Mark chuckled and gave Marli a kiss.

"Yeah I thought so too."

**XXXXX**

While Alex and Bobby made it back home everyone was now asleep. So Bobby walked Alex up to her door and smiled while she turned around hugging the plush octopus against her chest. "So here we are." Bobby nodded giving her a slow smile. "Yup… here we are." Alex nervously bit her lip and looked down at the stuffed toy. "Thank you for the little souvenir it's really wonderful." Bobby shrugged.

"It's no problem hopefully he'll be able to help you sleep at night."

Alex laughed and slowly nodded her head. "Yeah because Lord knows I'm going to need it… I haven't been sleeping very well lately." Bobby smiled at her and leaned down towards the purple octopus and gave it a serious look. "Now you listen here Al… This is a very special lady and she's having a very difficult time sleeping. Now you need to do this for me Al you need to make sure that she's going to start sleeping alright and make sure that she doesn't have a bad dreams do you understand?" Alex laughed, while Bobby moved the plush toys head up and down.

"Good! I'm counting on you Al… Don't let me down ok?"

Alex laughed even more while Bobby stood straight up to look at her; she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly to her. "You're so silly Bobby…" she whispered, as Bobby hugged her even tighter to him.

"You know that's funny because a lot of people would disagree with you, ya know that?" Alex giggled and placed soft kiss on his cheek. "Well that's just because they don't know the real you."

Bobby scoffed. "Trust me Alex this isn't the real me. I'm honestly not the good guy… I've been arrested more than 5 times for stealing, assaulting, having possession of a deadly weapon. I'm not the type of guy that nice premed girls go for. I'm too much trouble with not much of a future; I could never amount to those sorts of expectations. I could never meet up to anything but what I am now." Alex shook her head and gave him a serious look.

"Hasn't my Aunt taught you anything? You have so much potential Bobby! You're incredibly smart, and very talented you can go places you just need to try. You need to push yourself and I know it's hard when you come from a very bad place but trust me Bobby you could be worth so much more than just a typical badass."

Bobby smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I think you're the only one other than Ma that truly believes that." Alex shrugged and gave him a small smile. "Everyone deserves a second chance." Bobby looked down at her seriously and nodded. "Yeah… everyone does deserve a second chance." He whispered, he then leaned down and gave Alex a soft kiss.

Alex was surprised at first but immediately responded by kissing him back. Bobby then deepened the kiss and pushed her against her door, making the kiss much more deeper. Alex gasped against his lips causing his tongue to now fight for dominance with hers.

Alex moaned as Bobby pulled her tightly against him, but then the alarms both went off in their heads and they immediately pulled away from one another. Bobby looked up at Alex to see her surprised expression and sighed. "Alex I'm…" Alex then shook her head. "It's ok…" Bobby then shook his head.

"No it's not you just got out of a relationship and here I am kissing you I'm sorry Alex."

Alex shook her head and gave him a small smile. "Bobby it's really ok… It didn't bother me." Bobby allowed out a small laugh and slowly looked up at her.

"It didn't bother me either… But you just got out of that relationship and I'm not going to take advantage of you alright?"

Alex slowly nodded giving him a small smile. "Alright… But really Bobby I want to thank you for coming with tonight it was a lot of fun." Bobby smiled and bowed his head. "I had a great time too, thank you for inviting me. Even though I should've beaten the shit out of that asshole." Alex laughed. "And have you arrested for assault I don't think so." Bobby shrugged, placing his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Wouldn't be the first time… I didn't like what he was going to do it was rude and he shouldn't have tried to put his fucking hands on you."

Alex chuckled and slowly shook her head. "We really need to work on that mouth of yours." Bobby then slowly smirked at her. "I can think of a couple things we can do with my mouth." Alex scoffed and playfully slapped him. "Perv!" Bobby chuckled and went to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight Alex." Alex smiled up at him, hugging the toy to her once again. "Good Night Bobby." Bobby then smiled at her and started to walk back towards his room. Once he was gone Alex sighed to herself.

'Man I am in real big trouble now…'

She thought to herself with a small smile morphing onto her lips.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the fifth chapter and I promise more will be on it's way! :) Oh! Also don't forget to review! :) (Sorry if Bobby was very much out of character in this one but I wanted to try and add some chemistry between he and Alex. I promise he'll be more in character in the next chapter though! Once again thanks for reading and giving the reviews I really do appreciate them!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Four Brothers. Only my own. :)

**Author's Note:** This story is based 4 years before the movie, however this story will go through the movie as well. Unknown Strangers is basically about Evelyn's niece coming to visit her during her Christmas break and during that week plenty of odd instances happen during her time of visit. I hope you all will enjoy this story and please Read and Review. Just so I know if I should continue on with this story or not.

**Ch. 6:**

Bobby walked down towards his room, hearing the sound of someone tuning their guitar. He immediately knew who it was and decided to go pay his younger brother a visit. Bobby slowly opened Jack's door and saw him lying on his bed playing around with his guitar. Jack lazily looked up at Bobby standing at his door and couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Had fun at the game?"

Bobby smirked back at him as he walked into his room and sat down on Jack's bed. "Yeah… thought you were supposed to be asleep you little fairy." Jack nodded, he knew Bobby wasn't the usual quiet type but when something was really on his mind he knew it by his brother's quiet demeanor. "Figured that since tomorrow is Sunday that I could stay up a little bit longer. So… what are Alex's friends like?" Bobby shrugged, looking out into nowhere. "They're nice… Definitely not what I was expecting." Jack nodded as he continued to tune his guitar.

"Cool… so Bobby… What's the deal with you and Alex? I mean do you like her or are you just trying to screw with her head to get her to sleep with you?"

Bobby immediately looked over at Jack somewhat surprised. "What?" Jack shrugged giving him a conniving grin. "Come on Bobby… all of us know that you want to get into Alex's pants. It's pretty obvious." Bobby started to laugh and slowly shake his head. "She is beautiful isn't she?" Jack chuckled. "I'd take a stab at her if she wasn't older than me." Bobby scoffed. "I'm shocked that you even would… I thought you are all into balls and dicks and what not." Jack glared over at Bobby who was smirking over at him.

"Will you ever let that go man?"

Bobby then looked over at Jack innocently. "What? I'm just stating the truth which you still cannot accept! I mean honestly Jack it's all over the news! When are you just going to let it out already?!" Jack's glare grew even harder towards Bobby but then immediately smirked at him. "I still say I get way more ass then you do Bobby…" Bobby then snickered.

"And they're ok that you're using them as a cover?"

Jack sneered towards him and then had a thought. "I wonder how much Alex had put out." Bobby scoffed. "She's probably only had that dumbass Ex of hers and that's about it." Jack snickered. "I don't think so… I think she's had more than one partner I mean come on man look at her she can probably get any guy she wants!" Bobby then glared over at him.

"You implying that she sleeps around with anyone she sees? Come on Jack she's not La Vida Loca! Plus according to her friends fiancé Alex had been with her Ex for 4 years meaning that she wouldn't have a chance to sleep around."

Jack then smirked at Bobby. "You just don't want to think of her like that. Bobby come on man! Be honest do you want her as your girl or do you want her as a fuck buddy?" Bobby then rolled his eyes. "Why can't I just want to be friends? Why is it a fucking issue? I mean it's not like she would even want to deal with someone like me Jackie… She is way too out of my league." Jack then smiled at him.

"You guys kissed or made out didn't you?"

Bobby arched his brow, wondering how Jack had figured that out. Jack chuckled and shook his head. "Man you did… How was it? Was it hot?" Bobby sighed and stared at his hands. "It was… it was you know what? Fuck this shit I'm out of here! I need to stick with what works for me and that's what I'm going to fucking do." Jack frowned at Bobby as he watched him rise up from his bed.

"Bobby what the hell are you talking about? Where are you going!?"

Bobby then looked back over at Jack and smirked. "I'm going out Jackie boy don't wait up will ya?" Jack frowned as he watched his older brother walk out of his room. He didn't understand why Bobby was fighting this so much. Usually if he was interested in a girl he'd go right after her but he figured that maybe this was a different type of interest that Bobby had on Alex… Maybe Bobby was actually scared that Alex would reject him instead of him being the rejecter.

For as long as Jack could remember his brother was never the type to give his entire heart out to anyone, in fact most of his brother's girlfriends were nothing like Alex… They were usually very flaky, easy, and had no intelligence which was why Bobby liked them. He basically could have his way with them and easily get rid of them at the same time. That was the usual way that Bobby worked. However, Jack was starting to hope that his brother would finally let someone in other than the family but he guessed that Bobby never will.

**Thanks for reading and Reviewing! They really do mean a lot to me, I hope you all enjoyed the Sixth chapter and I promise more will be on it's way! :) (Sorry for this incredibly short chapter but I just wanted to get this part out or the way. I promise more will come tomorrow but until then please read and let me know what you think I'm game for any ideas or thoughts thanks!)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Four Brothers. Only my own. :)

**Author's Note:** This story is based 4 years before the movie, however this story will go through the movie as well. Unknown Strangers is basically about Evelyn's niece coming to visit her during her Christmas break and during that week plenty of odd instances happen during her time of visit. I hope you all will enjoy this story and please Read and Review. Just so I know if I should continue on with this story or not.

**Ch. 7**

Morning had finally came once Alex had groggily woken up from bed. After the whole incident last evening between her and Bobby, she was concerned as to how he was going to act around her today. Sure Bobby was a typical I don't give a shit bad ass but she was worried that maybe that kiss was going to ruin the friendship they both had started developing with one another.

So as she rose up from her bed and pulled on a black form fitting t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans she then started to head down the stairs. Sure, she was up really early but she figured that maybe she could start making breakfast for everyone before they had all woken up.

As she walked closer to the kitchen she could hear someone arguing and one of the voices she could hear was Bobby's who sound very irritated. "Look it was fun alright but you need to get going I got shit I have to do today!" Alex slowly walked closer, trying not to make any noise. "Bobby! Why is it every time we get together you're always shoving me out the next day! I thought maybe we can have a repeater of last night." The female voice hinted suggestively, Alex smirked once she realized that Bobby brought home with him one of his quick night romps and was trying to rush her out of the door before anyone could see her.

"Look you really need to get the fuck out of here alright?"

Bobby said gritting his teeth. "Bobby! Come on why do you do this to me every time? Are you embarrassed by me!" Alex shook her head with a large smile on her lips as she heard Bobby irritably sighed.

"No! Look Lenna I have some stuff I need to take care of today so now would be the good time to get the fuck out of here!"

Alex then decided she was going to make her appearance before this so called Lenna left; she definitely wanted to get a good look of this girl.

So Alex nonchalantly walked into the kitchen, stretching her arms in the process as she saw a tall blonde hair woman dress in barely nothing, Alex could definitely see why Bobby wanted her to leave and judging by the look Bobby was giving now that she walked in was not a very good one. Alex looked at the both of them innocently and shrugged.

"Morning."

She stated so simply and started to walk towards the fridge. Lenna then glared over at Bobby and pointed at Alex. "Who is she!" Bobby glared back at her but tried to retain his composure. "She is my mother's biological niece who is spending the week with us!" Lenna looked at him completely confused and then looked over at Alex who was now pulling the carton of eggs out.

"She's spending the week with in your house!"

Lenna asked astonished, Bobby sighed and was about to re-explain once again until Alex spoke up. "She has a name and yes she is staying at his so called house because she has not seen her aunt in quite some time and would like to visit her." Lenna frowned once she saw Alex glaring back at her. "Well then what's your name then?" Alex smiled at her not a usual fake smile she usually would pull off with these types but a large warm smile that caught Bobby completely off guard.

"Alexandra Verona. And yours?"

Lenna immediately smiled back at Alex now deciding that she was not a threat after all. "My name is Lenna Mac. But my stripper name is Lenna Magic." Alex's smile grew even larger once she learned this and looked over at Bobby giving him a smug smile. "Really… a Stripper huh? I take it you and Bobby are pretty tight." Lenna shrugged. "He's alright." Bobby immediately glared at her, while Alex burst out into laughter.

"So Lenna tell me sweetie what is your act? I mean do you pole dance? Do you do burlesque?"

Lenna immediately grinned at her and allowed out an obnoxious giggle. "Oh I do a bit of both actually and we're a modest group! Our boss won't let us strip completely nude, in fact he makes us wear g-strings so that way men will respect us more!" Alex snickered and slowly nodded her head.

"Way to fight for respect girl!"

Lenna giddily nodded, while Bobby was becoming more and more irritated by the fact that Alex didn't even seem somewhat angry that he brought a stripper home. "So what do you do Alex? do you strip to?" Alex's eyebrows rose upwards but that sweet smile still remained upon her lips as she shook her head.

"Nah I'm actually going to school at the moment. But I do have a friend who has a pole in her room; she said it was great exercise!"

Lenna immediately started to laugh and nodded her head. "Oh it is! Have you tried it?" Alex shrugged, giving her a sideways smirk. "Yeah… My Ex thought it was the most amazing thing ever!" Lenna then looked over at Bobby with a new bounce of excitement. "I like her! And she is absolutely beautiful don't you think she could be stripper material!" Bobby glared at her and shook his head.

"No I don't think she could be stripper material she is Doctor Material and that is where she's staying."

He said starting to grow more and more angrier. Alex crossed her arms over her chest while Bobby was now fuming towards Lenna. "Look now you really need to get going alright? Don't you have to go get some fucking sleep for your show tonight?" Lenna glared at Bobby and started to push her index finger into his chest.

"Now you listen here Bobby Mercer I'm not going to be your fuck buddy anymore! You can go ahead and find another one because I'm tired of your behavior towards me and I don't deserve that! So Fuck you Bobby Mercer."

Bobby scoffed. "Yeah I'll probably see you crawling back to me by the end of the week." He said in a nasty tone, causing Alex to give him a surprised look. "No I won't and just you wait and see!" Bobby snickered with a condescending look upon his face. "Yeah we'll see baby cakes we'll just see!" Lenna then stormed out of the house in a huff, while Bobby slowly looked back at Alex who seemed unaffected by the whole sequence.

"Sorry you had to see that."

Bobby muttered, Alex even though she was very irritated with the situation pulled off a very nonchalant shrug and walked back to the kitchen. "Why are you sorry? What you do in your own personal time is your business. I'm sorry that I accidentally walked into it." Bobby glared at her, if anything he wanted Alex to be at least a little irritated or jealous of what she had just saw considering the great night they both had just recently, but maybe it really didn't bother her what he did after all.

"So you're not pissed that I brought a stripper back to the house?"

Alex shrugged, as she pulled out a mixing bowl, not even bothering to look back at him. "Why would it? If that's the sort of girl you go for then hey good on you." Bobby was starting to grow more and more irritated and began to storm up to her. "What is that implying?" Alex slowly turned around, giving Bobby a confused look.

"Nothing… Bobby I don't understand why you're making a big deal out of this. I'm sorry I walked in on you two alright?"

Bobby sneered at her and stopped her from turning back to the stove. "I'm making a big deal because you're insinuating that I only go for a certain type of fucking girl! Maybe if big hot shots like you didn't have your heads so far up their asses then maybe you'd be remotely interested in just some regular man!" Alex then immediately glared at him and shoved him away from her.

"Who the hell are you to sit here and insinuate that I think I'm better than you or anyone else! Where the hell is all this coming from Bobby? So what you slept with a stripper that's your damn choice! Either you're pissed off because you wanted me to be mad about this situation or you're pissed with yourself and are trying to throw the blame on me for some weird ass reason! Either way Bobby you are going to do what you want to do, I am going to do what I want to do. So either just let it go or explain to me why the hell are you trying to pick a fight with me."

Bobby sighed; he tightened his jaw and was about to leave until Alex grabbed his arm. "Bobby. Look I'm sorry…" Bobby glared up at her while Alex slowly walked up to him and placed her hand on his cheek. "If I for any reason made you feel inferior it was not intentional. I really do value your friendship and if Lenna is the girl you're interested in then its fine." Bobby stared at her for a moment and couldn't help but start to burst out into laughter.

"Alex… she was just a good fuck nothing more."

Alex's eyes widened, as she slowly moved her hand away from his cheek, completely mortified. "Oh… well then um then I guess this conversation is over with then." Bobby smirked at her and pulled Alex into a tight hug. "Hey, hey, hey don't you get like that. Look I was trying to get Lenna out of here before you saw her because I didn't want you to think differently of me alright? We had a great night last night and I felt bad about kissing you so I just wanted to get some air and I ended up running into Lenna and that was about it." Alex slowly nodded, shifting her gaze away from him.

"Bobby I told you that it didn't bother me. You didn't have to feel bad or apologize for it."

Bobby scoffed. "I'm not a typical guy you'd hang out with Alex and let's just keep it that way alright?" Alex frowned at him but slowly nodded. "Ok… if you don't want to be friends then I guess we can stop associating then." Bobby gave her a small smiled and shook his head. "I don't want to stop associating with you." Alex slowly looked up at him while Bobby chuckled and pulled her into another tight hug.

"Look I'm sorry, I'm sorry… Let's just forget this happened alright?"

Alex nodded and slowly looked up at him, resting her chin against his chest. "Bobby I don't think less of you, I don't hate you for kissing me last night and I don't think I'm better than you. I think deep down you are a good person when you want to be. I can tell that you love my aunt and you love your brothers. But I think that is as far as you allow yourself to love anyone. However, I do think that one day you will meet someone who will break that wall down and once you do it'll be easier to trust and to love someone who isn't in your circle." Bobby stared down at her with such seriousness while Alex slowly smiled up at him.

"We all at one moment have some bad times in our lives that prevents us to do things we really want to do. The only option to defeating that course is just to overcome it. To just let it go."

Bobby looked at her for a couple of moments and allowed out a small smirk to form upon his lips. "So your friend really does have a stripper pole in her room?" Alex looked at him completely surprised but burst out into laughter. "Yeah… Yeah she does." Bobby started grinning profusely. "And you have used?" Alex sighed as she pulled away from him, slowly shaking her head. "Yeah I have used it. And let's just say that David thoroughly enjoyed it." Bobby chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"As he should… Care to show me your moves sometime?"

Alex scoffed and playfully slapped at him. "Please… after the whole David incident I plan on saving my moves till I'm married." Bobby smirked at her while she turned her back to him and started to mix the scrambled eggs. He slowly walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips, leaning his lips close to her ear.

"You're full of shit."

He whispered Alex chuckled as she continued to whisk. "Guess you'll never find out will ya?" Bobby arched his brow wondering if she was challenging him. "I won't huh? Well since that guy at the Wings game thought I was your boyfriend and your Ex thinks I'm your boyfriend how else would I be able to convince them if I don't have anything to prove to them with?" Alex giggled and gently shrugged her shoulders. "Guess you'll have to make something up." Bobby scoffed, resting his chin down on her shoulder, watching her pour the egg mixture into the pan.

"Or we can make an honest man out of me."

Alex rolled her eyes and slowly turned to look back over at him to see a smug grin on his lips. "Ok I know you're not just trying to pick me up right after you had sex with a stripper." Bobby snickered and shrugged his shoulders. "You honestly surprised?" Alex looked at him for a moment and slowly shook her head. "No can't say that I am. But I do give you credit for trying." Bobby smiled at her. He really liked the fact that she was able to take his humor and throw things right back at him like he did with her. Sure, he was really testing her to see if she was the jealous type and even though she acted like she didn't care he knew deep down she somewhat did with that last comment she made to him.

"Well it seems to me that I'm going to have to earn some more credit before you want to do anything with me is that right?"

Alex now fully turned around to look at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Bobby the comment you made last night really did hit home for me… You are right I had been in a really long relationship and at this moment I'm extremely vulnerable. I need time, I need to recollect myself and get used to being on my own for awhile. I mean for the longest time I thought David and I were going to get married and have a family but now all that has just disappeared. That's the point I'm at now Bobby… If I'm going to start something I'm going to start it with those intentions in mind. I want to get married one day, I want to have kids, have a good career. I want to give my kids what I wasn't given when I was younger… I don't want to just have a fly by the seat of your pants relationship. I want something more, something real. And honestly Bobby are you really ready for that? Because I don't think you are."

Bobby slightly bowed his head and slowly looked back up at her. "You're right… I'm not so we should keep this strictly platonic then." Alex nodded giving him a sad smile. "Alright… so we agree to keep this on a neutral level." Bobby nodded and started to move away from her.

"Yeah… look I got some shit I gotta do so you have a good morning alright?"

Alex frowned at him she knew he was angry with her but he just didn't want to voice it right now. "Oh um you're not staying for breakfast?" Bobby then shook his head. "No." He stated so simply, but with that one simple word it struck a pang into Alex's heart. She really didn't want to upset him but after everything that has been going on between the two of them she really didn't want to allow herself to fall in too deep, especially with someone as unpredictable as Bobby. "Bobby I'm sorry if…" Bobby then cuts her off.

"Don't alright? I got the point. Look I need to head out so I'll see you around."

He managed to ground out and stormed out of the kitchen. Alex sighed, she really didn't know what happened but by assuming the way he stormed out of the room made was because she allowed out that big mouth of hers again. She really didn't know how to handle this situation but the fact that Bobby was now angry at her made things even more difficult. Alex suddenly then heard a small chuckle and turned around to see her Aunt smiling back at her.

"I take it you two didn't have a very good night last night."

Alex frowned over at her aunt. "No… we had a great time. I just had to allow my big mouth ruin it all that's it." Evelyn smiled at her niece as she walked in further to the room. "Alex… Bobby is known to be a hot head he'll cool off eventually." Alex nodded, as she started carrying dishes to the table. "Yeah well I don't think he'll be very happy with me for a long time." Evelyn arched her brow at Alex, even though she didn't hear the whole conversation between the two of them she did see Bobby storm out of the house like he usually did when he was ticked off.

"Really how so?"

Alex looked back at her aunt and sighed. "He and I were goofing around and he made this comment to me about having to earn more credit points to win me over and I just flat out told him how I'm not ready for anything right now and how if I am going to get into a relationship that it's going to be serious and not a free for all and that I think he's not ready for that… So I think I had upset him a bit." Evelyn nodded taking in everything that Alex had told her and gave her a curious look.

"What caused you two to even remotely get into talking about this at all?"

Alex shrugged, placing the plate of scrambled eggs on the table. "Well after the game he was being incredibly sweet and I ended up giving him a hug and that hug then turned into him kissing me. We then immediately broke apart and he went off on telling me that it was too soon for me and that I need to take my time and whatnot so after he said that it just sunk into me that I really did need to. And when I woke up this morning I saw him in the kitchen trying to scoot out this girl he brought home last evening." Evelyn looked at Alex completely surprised. It seemed that the two of them really didn't know what they wanted but it seemed that in some way they both wanted each other at the same time.

"Well Alex to be honest you both are wrong. Yes it was somewhat harsh to flat out tell Bobby you don't think he's ready for a serious relationship when you barely know him, and it's wrong of Bobby to just kiss you and then bring some girl home and I'm going to talk to him about that. But Alex if you knew where Bobby had came from before I had received him as my own you would understand how hard it is for him to truly open himself up and allow himself to trust someone that is out of his circle. I think he was starting to feel that trust with you and maybe even try and take a leap at something that could possibly be there. He just doesn't know how to say Hey I like you let's get dinner. He's the type that will take a detour approach. Alex you have to understand sweetheart most of the girls that Bobby dates automatically falls for his charms you didn't and that confuses him immensely. He cannot understand why you don't but at the same aspect he doesn't want you to think he cannot amount to anything either. Give it time dear, Bobby will never hate you but he will be angry for a bit. He stormed out because the last thing he wants is to hurt you. I know that because he's done that with me as well."

Alex slowly nodded, she felt horrible about the whole situation but she hoped that when Bobby gets home that they could settle this once and for all.

**XXXX**

It was now 12 in the afternoon while the boys found Bobby at the Ford shop working on an engine on a Ford Mustang. "Hey Bobby where were you this morning?" Jerry yelled, while Angel and Jack followed him. Bobby sighed and pulled his head out from under the hood and looked back at him.

"What the fuck does it matter where I've been?"

He growled he was really in no mood to listen to any bullshit right now. Angel shrugged, as he started to look over the car. "Well we were wondering how the game went last night and Alex really didn't have much to say so we figured that we should come and talk to you." Bobby glared at him and started to placed one his tools onto the side. "It was fine." Jack then chuckled and nudged Angel's shoulder.

"He kissed her last night."

Angel immediately grinned and looked over at Bobby. "Really!" Bobby gritted his teeth and started to storm over to his tool box. "Yeah I did." Angel and Jerry snickered, while Angel slapped his hand onto Bobby's shoulder.

"Nice man! Very nice how was it?"

Bobby glared over at him, they could tell that he wasn't in a good mood so they figured that maybe it wasn't as good as they thought it was. "It was good… Then I realized that I'm never going to be fucking good enough so I went out and brought Lenna back with me…" Jerry's eyes widened along with Angel and Jack.

"What? You had a great night with Alex and you bring a stripper back home with you! What the hell is wrong with you Bobby!"

Bobby scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah well when I was trying to kick Lenna out Alex walked in on us." Jack arched his brow; this was starting to get very interesting. "How did she react to seeing that you slept with a stripper?" Bobby shrugged.

"She didn't in fact her and Lenna ended up having a conversation and eventually I had enough of it and kicked Lenna out. She wasn't affected one bit so she and I were goofing around I made this comment to her and she flat out told me what she really thought when it came to me and her starting something."

Jack frowned at Bobby. "What did she say?" Jerry scoffed, answering before Bobby could. "What the hell do you honestly think she would say! She saw Bobby with a stripper this morning and right after she leaves he puts his moves on her! She knows that he's not going to take anything with them seriously and the fact that she knows that Bobby does sleep with strippers, how can she honestly be able to trust him." He then looked at Bobby, glaring at him

"You're the dumbass not her! Do you honestly think she's going to accept anything with you after that whole thing! Hell no man!"

Bobby rolled his eyes, getting seriously irritated. "Yeah well she seems to think that I'd never be ready for a serious relationship as she had put it and that is the sort of relationship she's ready for." Angel shrugged, giving Bobby an apologetic look.

"In a way man I have to agree with Jerry. You gave her no reason to believe that you would… Bobby she is right. You never had a serious relationship in your life! And I think the fact that she flat out told you to your face it pissed you off because she didn't fall into you game like most girls do with you. She doesn't want a guy who has a girlfriend every week. She wants a guy who will stay loyal to her every week."

Bobby sighed and furiously punched his hand into the wall. "Why the fuck do I even fucking care! She's just some fucking girl! I've had plenty of women before! It's not like this should be a big fucking deal!" He yelled, Jack smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's because you really like her man. Come on Bobby we see the way you look at her, you like her more then you will let out. That's why this is bothering you so badly."

Jerry then nodded in agreement. "It's true man, she had hurt your ego and you're pissed because she caught you red handed." Bobby furiously threw his other tool back into the box and stormed over to the Mustang. While Jerry followed him.

"Look Bobby if you want to start something with Alex you're going to have to prove yourself man I'm just sayin."

Bobby scoffed and looked back over at Jerry. "Yeah how the fuck am I supposed to do that? Buy her roses fuck no I'm aint doin that!" Angel snickered and leaned against the side of the car. "Sweet talk her that always works for Sophi." Bobby then snickered, pulling out a wrench and started to screw a bolt back in.

"Yeah I can see how that's really working out for you with La Vida Loca."

Angel glared at him, while Jack was about to say something. "Well you could…" Bobby then immediately cuts him off before Jack could get anything out. "Don't even try it you little fairy I don't want to know how you get your boyfriends to forgive you and convince them to finally taking in your cock alright?" Jack glared at him while Angel and Jerry chuckled.

"Fuck you Bobby."

Jack muttered, Bobby chuckled and smiled back over at his brothers. "Look just let this shit go. I'm sick of all of you getting all Dr. Fucking Phil on me alright? I have some work I need to get done and all you jackasses are distracting the shit out of me!" The brothers smiled and nodded. "Alright man we'll leave you be." Jerry chuckled, while he, Angel and Jack left Bobby to back to his work.

**XXXX**

"This is a really nice place."

Amy said softly as she looked around at the Mercer house. It was late afternoon while Alex and her friends Marli, Amy and Cordy all sat in the living room watching some television show. "Yeah it's very cozy." Cordy muttered, looking over some fashion magazine. Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head, she asked Evelyn earlier that day if it would be alright if she could invite her friends over and Evelyn was more than thrilled to have a couple of girls in her house for once.

"Thanks. My Aunt I think did a really good job with this place."

Marli nodded. "It's very roomie here I feel like I'm back at my parent's house." Alex chuckled while Cordy then finally looked up from her magazine. "So Alex where are these boys that your aunt took in?" Alex shrugged, starting to flip through channels. "Not really sure they all had their separate places to go today" Cordy then grinned. "Are they hot?" Alex looked over at Cordy and laughed.

"Oh no you don't you're not going to try and hit on one of my Aunt's boys. Trust me they're not your type."

Marli chuckled and nodded. "It's true I've met them yesterday these guys are way too rough for you." Cordy scoffed completely insulted by Alex and Marli's remark. "Too rough for me! No man is too rough for me! Speaking of men when the hell are you going to get back into the dating world again Alex! It's been over a month now!" Alex sighed; she really hated it when Cordy started this on her.

"Cordy I'm not ready ok? I need time."

Marli then snickered. "Yeah plus I don't think Bobby would be very pleased if you did start seeing someone." Alex glared over at Marli while she continued to laugh. Cordy then looked over at Marli completely interested with a devious grin on her face. "Really!... Who's this Bobby we're talking about?" Alex groaned and shoved Marli.

"Why did you have to tell her about Bobby for huh? Now she's going to make it a point to have to know who he is."

Marli giggled, shrugging her shoulders. "Because I if I didn't know who the two of you were last night I would've thought you two were a couple! You guys connect really well and Mark really seemed to like him." Alex rolled her eyes, while Amy shrugged. "Maybe they're just good friends?" Cordy then scoffed.

"Amy are you that naïve? No man could be just a friend alright?"

Amy frowned and immediately looked back over to the TV while Alex glared over at Cordy. "Cordy do you always have to be a bitch I mean come on!" Cordy then shrugged. "Well she should know better! I mean she honestly believed Jeff when he told her that he was going out to get Milk instead of stepping out on her!" Amy slouched in her seat, while Alex and Marli both glared at her.

"Shut up Cordy… Like you never made a mistake right?"

Marli sneered, Cordy shrugged, flipping through the pages of her magazine. "Not one like that no. But look we're sidetracking from the real point here is this Bobby guy cute Alex?" Alex sighed; she really didn't want to get into this. "Yes he's very good looking is that what you want to hear?" Cordy then smirked.

"You gonna fuck him?"

Alex's eyes widened, while Marli threw a pillow at Cordy. "Cordy what the hell! You do realize that her Aunt is still here right?" Cordy then shrugged. "Oh come like she wouldn't know that her son isn't a virgin anymore please get over yourself Marli you little martyr!" Alex shook her head at Cordy in disbelief while her Aunt had walked in.

"So how are all you girls doing?"

Cordy pulled on a sweet smile, placing her magazine down. "Just fine Ms. Mercer! May I say you have a very lovely place!" Evelyn then sweetly smiled at Cordy, little did she know that Evelyn had heard every word that she had said and was not very pleased with the young woman. "Why thank you dear." Alex rolled her eyes and slowly looked back over at her Aunt. "Would you like to visit with us Aunt Evie?" Evelyn smiled at her niece and nodded. "Of course sweetheart!" Evelyn was so thrilled to have girls in the house. She forgot what it was almost like to even have a woman's conversation since she was always surrounded by boys.

"So tell me how did all of you girls meet?"

Marli smiled sweetly at Evelyn and pointed at her and Alex. "We met during elementary school and we've been friends ever since! Amy and Cordy here appeared when we needed two more roommates for the house that Alex and I got. And ever since then we've all been very close." Evelyn smiled at Marli and looked over at the other girls.

"That's very nice. So tell me what are you all going to school for?"

Cordy gave Evelyn a smug smile and pointed at herself. "I am going into business so I can open my own fashion store." Amy then looked over at Evelyn and shyly said. "I'm going into Psychology." Evelyn nodded while Marli then said. "I'm in Med school just like Alex but she's going into Cardiology while I'm going into Oncology." Evelyn looked very impressed towards Marli and clasped her hands.

"Well now you girls really seem to know what you all want to do. That is just amazing! I'm proud of each and every one of you."

Alex then grinned at her Aunt. "Awww thank you Aunt Evie!" Evelyn nodded and looked back to the other girls. "So I overheard you girls talking about boys may I ask what about?" Cordy smirked while Alex gave Cordy a pleading look, but she couldn't resist. "We're talking about how it's been a month since Alex has had a man and that she desperately needs one!" Alex glared at her while Evelyn laughed.

"My goodness do you remind me of an old friend of mine. She was always so sharp on me having someone in my life just like you."

Cordy then shrugged. "Well I wouldn't be so sharp on her if she didn't hide in her room almost every evening studying like crazy! You gotta have a little bit of fun every once in awhile!" Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Cordy seems to think that it's easy to get over a 4 year relationship that has ended a little over a month…" Cordy then nodded.

"Damn straight it is Alex especially since David was such an asshole with you!"

Marli then glared over at Cordy. "Knock it off ok! When she's ready she'll meet someone alright?" Cordy then innocently shrugged. "What? I'm just saying she needs to get her mind off of him and not try to hide in her room studying and in her books she needs someone whose going to help her forget all that." Marli sighed, while Evelyn chuckled. "Well to be quite frank I somewhat agree with Cordy's theory here dear." Alex gave her Aunt a confused look, hugging a pillow that was on the sofa to her chest. "Huh?" Evelyn continued to laugh once again a.

"Maybe meeting someone new will help you forget all this craziness with David dear. You can't hide in your room forever and hope that it will all go away it won't trust me. You still need to go out there and live dear. You're far too pretty to troll away into darkness."

Alex smiled at her aunt while they all heard the door open and close. Just then Jerry, Angel and Jack all came walking in seeing Alex and their mother sitting with a couple of women who they all assumedwere Alex's college friends.

"Hey ma, Hey Baby girl what's goin on?"

Angel asked, as he placed his hand on Alex's shoulder and kisses his mother's cheek. Alex smiled up at him and said "Hey Angel! Listen I have some people I would like to introduce you all too." Jerry, Angel and Jack nodded as they walked further into the living room. Alex rose up from her seat and walked over next to Jack. "Girls these are the boys I was telling you all about, the one's my aunt had adopted. This guy here is Jack, and the Tall one is Angel and that's Jerry." The girls smiled and waved at all of them while Alex continued to introduce the boys to her friends.

"Guys these are my friends from school. You all met Marli yesterday but the tanner one is Cordy and that's Amy right over there."

Cordy smirked, biting her bottom lip as she looked over at all of them. "Well hello!" Alex rolled her eyes, and looked over to Angel and whispered. "That's the one I was telling you all about." Angel snickered, while Cordy glared at Alex as she went to sit back down in her original seat. "What did you tell them Alex?" Alex burst out into laughter and shook her head.

"Nothing but the truth dear."

Cordy rolled her eyes at Alex. "Thanks Alex I really appreciate it!" She said sarcastically, while Marli and Amy were trying to contain their laughter. Just then Bobby came walking in, still in a sour mood but noticed a huge commotion going on in the living room and decided to find out what was going on. Marli was the first to notice him and smiled.

"Hey Bobby!"

She said happily as she rose up from her seat and walked up to him to give him a hug. Bobby smiled at Marli and gave her a big bear hug. "Hey sweetheart how you doing?" Marli then shrugged. "Good exhausted from last night's game! After you guys left Mark and I went to the Hockeytown Café to have a couple of drinks." Bobby smirked at her.

"Nice… he's probably passed out by now huh?"

Marli chuckled and nodded her head. "Oh yeah… poor thing had to wear sunglasses all day today." Bobby chuckled, while he pulled his beanie off. "Light weight. Hey is Mark into cars?" Marli scoffed. "Into them! He's going to school to be an auto designer… Car's are his life." Bobby nodded in approval.

"Great tell him to bring his ass over tomorrow. I need his help on a mustang I'm working on. These assholes over here aren't to savvy when it comes to cars all they fucking know how to do is just highjack them and that's it."

Bobby's brothers glared at him, while Marli laughed. "Alright I'll let him know." Bobby nodded and walked over to the couch right behind Alex, placing his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them while he was talking to his mother. "Hey Ma how are you doin?" Evelyn shrugged, giving him a sweet smile. "Just fine dear, long day at work?" Bobby shrugged. "Nothing to special." Evelyn nodded as she rose up from her seat.

"Well if you excuse me I'm going to go upstairs for a bit it was very nice meeting you girls please come over anytime you'd like."

Cordy, Marli and Amy smiled at Evelyn while Marli thanked her.

Once she was gone Bobby then looked down at Alex, as she looked back up at him. "Hey." He said softly, while she gave him a small smile. "Hey… how are you doing?" Bobby shrugged, his hands never leaving her shoulders. "Alright… how was breakfast?" Alex shrugged as well. "Same you missed a good meal." Bobby nodded, now moving his hands from her shoulder.

"Yeah well I had to get to work ya know how that is."

Alex nodded, while he looked over at two women that he has never seen before. "So I take it these you're roommates huh Alex?" Alex nodded and pointed at Cordy who had dark tan skin and chocolate color hair. "That's Cordy." Cordy gave him a seductive smile and a little wave, Bobby nodded and then looked over at Amy who was very thin and pale she also had dark brown hair as well.

"And that's Amy."

Amy shyly waved at him while Alex continued to speak. "And girls this is Bobby he's the oldest of all the brothers." Cordy grinned at him, crossing her leg over the other. "Hello there." Bobby smirked at her and looked down at Alex. "So that's the one huh?" Alex chuckled and nodded. Cordy on the other hand was glaring at her.

"Seriously Alex what did you say to them!"

Alex laughed and waved her hands defensively. "Nothing bad alright! If it makes you feel better they all know about David and whatnot." Cordy scoffed.

"Seriously you need to get that asshole out of your mind, go get laid or something already!"

Alex gave Cordy a very grim look, while Bobby started laughing. "Fuck you weren't joking about that one!" Alex rolled her eyes, while Cordy maliciously grinned at her. "Look I'm beat I'll see you all later." He grinned and slapped his hand on Jack's shoulder and headed out of the room before anyone could say a word to him.

Eventually, Angel, Jerry and Jack all headed out, leaving Alex alone with all of her friends. "Ok now that their all gone! Alex please tell me that they're single because they are all fine!" Cordy grinned; Alex looked back over at her and shook her head.

"Not really… Jerry is married and has a 2 year old girl I haven't met yet, while Angel also has a girlfriend. Jackie is only 16 so don't even try girl and Bobby isn't really the boyfriend type."

Cordy then shrugged giving her a devious grin. "That's ok I can deal with that." Alex glared at her, while Marli rolled her eyes. "Well look it's getting late and I need to see how Mark is feeling so we need to head out." Amy and Cordy nodded as they all rose up from the couch and gave Alex a big hug before leaving.

Once all the girls were gone, Alex was now left alone with her thoughts. She allowed out a soft sigh, knowing what she really needed to do. So she rose up from her couch and started to climb up to the stairs to see Bobby's door closed. She noticed a light under the seam of the door and decided to knock.

As soon as she did, Bobby swung the door open to see Alex standing there. Alex was taken by complete surprise since Bobby was not wearing a shirt and only a pair of sweats. In all honestly she didn't really know how muscular he really was since he always wore baggy clothing but under all that he was indeed very well built and it caused butterflies to rush around in her stomach once she caught sight of him.

"Hey…"

She said softly, giving a shy smile. Bobby sighed, placing his hand on his doorframe. "What do you want?" Alex nervously played with her hands and allowed out a large sigh. "Can we talk?" Bobby looked at her for a moment, it was obvious that he was still ticked off after what happened this morning between them, but decided to let her in. "Yeah come on." He said as he moved away from the door, Alex hesitantly walked inside while he closed the door behind her.

She looked around to see that it was a small room with various photos on his walls, there was a small dresser against one wall while his extra long twin bed was against the other. He also had an old desk up against the window that had car and mechanic magazines lying all over it. She then slowly looked back over at him to see that he was now sitting on his bed looking right at her.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Alex frowned, as she continued to fidget with her hands. "I wanted to apologize for this morning." Bobby arched his brow at her as he tossed a puck between his hands. "Apologize for what?" Alex shrugged, as she subconsciously crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was really out of line this morning Bobby… I should've never made an accusation like that towards you. I mean I barely know you."

Bobby nodded, agreeing with her completely. "Yup you shouldn't have... But I can't blame you for saying what you said either." Alex looked at him completely confused, if only she knew that he thought she was absolutely adorable when she gave him that look. 'Whoa where the hell did that come from?' Bobby thought to himself.

"I'm sorry?"

Bobby softly laughed.

"Well if I walked in on you trying to get rid of a stripper that you slept with I would've thought the same thing."

Alex then started to laugh. "Somehow I really don't believe that, you seem the type that get's turned on by that." Bobby laughed, as he tossed his puck up in the air and caught it. "Yeah… you're right about that one sweetheart." Alex giggled, looking down at the ground. "Well… if it's any consolation to you that'll never happen." Bobby shrugged, giving her a devious smirk. "Never say never." Alex rolled her eyes.

"No I know it'll never happen! Because 1.) I don't swing that way and 2.) Who knows what kind of disease they had picked up along the way! It's definitely not worth it."

Bobby then arched his brow at her. "Are you implying that I have some sort of fucking STD or something?" Alex innocently looked over at him. "I'm not saying you but you need to be careful Bobby… Especially if you're going to continue to you know…" Bobby now rose up from his bed, giving her a skeptical look.

"No I don't Alex please enlighten me."

Alex frowned she really didn't mean for this conversation to get this way. "You know what I mean Bobby! I mean that if you're going to continue sleeping with strippers or some off the chain girl you need to be careful!" Bobby then glared at her. "Has it ever occurred to you that I do wear protection?" Alex nodded.

"Of course Bobby but that is known to break and what if it does then what are you going to do huh? You need to think of these things."

Bobby scoffed, and slowly walked up to her.

"You know what I think Alex? I think you're trying to find an unsubtle way to say to me that you don't like the idea of me sleeping with Lenna and you don't want to admit that it bothers you because then that would mean that you actually care… So tell me Alex am I getting fucking hot or what? Huh? Tell me baby girl how fucking Hot am I?"

Alex glared at him and started to move away from him. "Look I need to go…" she said agitatedly, Bobby glared at her and grabbed her arm and yanked her right back to him. "Oh no you don't. You're going to fucking tell me Alex I'm sick of the bullshit I'm not in a fucking good mood and you obviously have me all fucking figured out so tell me sweetheart, tell me what you're thinking since you know me so fucking well!" Alex looked at him, gritting her teeth. He was really starting to tick her off.

"I don't need to explain my thoughts to you Bobby!"

Bobby then cynically chuckled. "Oh you don't huh? Didn't seem to bother you this fucking morning to tell me what you really thought of me. I mean after all I would never be relationship material right? That's what you said this morning!" Alex tried to pull her arm away from him but that only made him wrap his other arm around her waist to prevent her from moving.

"Let me go Bobby!"

She yelled, Bobby then shook his head. "No not until you flat out say it I want to fucking hear it!" Alex struggled against his hold but finally gave in. "Fine! You want to know what I fucking think!" She yelled as she continued.

"You're afraid!"

Bobby looked at her as if someone struck him in the face while she continued on.

"After you kissed me last night you panicked and decided to go sleep with Lenna to get that moment out of your head! I bet you ten dollars that you still think I'm too good for you so you threw yourself at someone who you think is at your level! You're afraid to open up to anyone because of your past and the only people you truly open up to is your family! I don't think you're relationship material because Bobby that's what you pull off when someone meets you. You're a player! You have a girlfriend every week and you're never lonely because you're afraid of being alone! And you don't want a serious relationship because that means that one day you may have to actually open yourself up completely and the fact that maybe one day that person you fall for decides to leave you then it would only go to show you that you truly cannot trust anyone but the people in your circle! No I didn't like the idea of you sleeping with Lenna because Bobby I know you can do better than that! Yes I care for you, you can be a very sweet person when you want to be and I saw that last night! But you pull on this barrier because all your life you felt like you had too. And I am being honest that I'm afraid too! I just got out of this relationship with David and everyone seems to think it's so easy to let go after all the stuff he's done to me but no one realizes how much it hurts me, how much it kills me to know that I still feel some love for him, that I'm terrified to date because he might do something! And Bobby you have been so amazing through this I mean I've only known you for two days and you have helped me more than anyone! I'm scared to lose my friendship with you… Because in all honesty Mark will side with anything Marli will say but you flat out tell me the truth! You tell me if I'm being an idiot or if I'm doing the right thing and I can't tell you how much I appreciate that! But I don't want to see you hurt either and I will be honest with you just like you would be honest with me ok?"

Bobby looked at her for a moment taking in everything that she has said and in all reality it truly made sense to him. And what was scary was that she had him figured out to a T. However, she really didn't know his violent side and he somewhat hoped that she would never have to see him at that point. "Ok…" he whispered, as he pulled her into a tight hug, Alex hugged him back just as tightly as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Please don't hate me."

Bobby chuckled, as he rubbed her back and kissed her hair. "I don't hate you Alex. I just hate what that asshole did to you." Alex continued to cry, while Bobby felt completely out of place, he never was good when women cried and usually he just left them to do so but he for some reason he really wanted to comfort her.

So he slowly pulled her back towards his bed. He then smoothly sat down and shifted his body so he was now lying down on his side. He then pulled Alex down and had her lay on her side as well with her facing him. He gave Alex a small smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair and then pulled her closer to him, keeping a protective arm around her waist.

"You're safe baby girl alright? No fucker will ever touch you again ok?"

Alex slowly nodded, nuzzling her face into his naked chest as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Thank you Bobby." She whispered. Bobby nodded, as he was rubbing her back.

"Don't worry about it Alex… Don't even worry about it."

He said in an unusually soft tone. It amazed him how strong she pulled herself off to be but once you broke through that shell and learn what she's been through you could see how broken and really vulnerable she really can be. In some weird sort of way she was a lot like he and his brothers.

She's suffered from abuse, loss, pain, heartache, and loneliness just like the rest of them and in all honesty she really wasn't a Verona she was a Mercer through and through and that he was sure as hell about.

**Thanks for reading and Reviewing! They really do mean a lot to me, I hope you all enjoyed the Seventh chapter and I promise more will be on it's way! :) but until then please read and let me know what you think I'm game for any ideas or thoughts thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Four Brothers. Only my own. :)

**Author's Note:** This story is based 4 years before the movie, however this story will go through the movie as well. Unknown Strangers is basically about Evelyn's niece coming to visit her during her Christmas break and during that week plenty of odd instances happen during her time of visit. I hope you all will enjoy this story and please Read and Review. Just so I know if I should continue on with this story or not.

**Ch.8**

When morning came, Alex slowly opened her eyes, feeling two strong arms wrapped around her waist. And as soon as her vision appeared before her eyes she saw a very strong masculine chest in front of her. She couldn't help but smile as she watches his chest slowly rise and slowly fall.

In so many ways this man before her was a fighter, he was strong and powerful but deep down he truly had a heart. Alex slowly moved her body closer to him, feeling him subconsciously tighten his grip upon her.

As she stared she noticed the rosary tattoo that was wrapped around his neck and went down his chest. 'In God I Trust' it said and in some way Alex couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. She didn't know why she was fighting herself so badly; it was inevitable that she had feelings for Bobby.

Sure, she only knew him for a couple of days but for some reason he made her feel like she's known him for so much longer. And yes he has made some bad choices in his life from what she's heard of but in a way she somewhat hoped that maybe she could help him with the future…

Maybe he just needed someone to be there for him just like her Aunt who would stick with him and not use him or knock him down and make him believe he's not worth a damn. Alex slowly glided her fingertips against the rosary tattoo and heard him sigh, she smiled at this and gently placed her lips against the tattoo cross.

She then slowly nuzzled her face against his chest, enjoying the warmth that his body was radiating against her. She then suddenly felt her entire body being pulled upwards and came to realize that she was now lying right on top of Bobby. She immediately looked up at his face to see that he was awake and was giving her a tired smirk.

"Hey…"

He said groggily, his arms still wrapped tightly around her. Alex slowly smiled down at him, her hair lying over one side of her shoulder.

"Hey…"

Little did Alex know was that Bobby was already awake before she was but pretended to be sleeping to see what she was going to do. It enlightened him to know that she didn't try to pull away from him and in fact kiss and nuzzle her face into her chest.

Sure, with most women he'd just push them out of the bed and tell them to get the hell out of here but he wanted Alex to stay. After that whole incident last evening he realized that if he was ever to get a girl like Alex that he was going to have to try and make himself worth it. Sure, Alex was going into a good career but where the hell would that lead him if they ever were to get together? There was no way in hell he was going to allow her to take care of him, he was going to take care of her and maybe he could end up getting a decent loan from a bank and maybe make his own car repair shop or maybe get into construction with Jerry.

There were tons of possibilities but he was for sure that he wasn't going to allow Alex that is if they ever do get together be the one to take care of them, no way in hell. "So did you sleep well?" He asked, running his fingers through her hair, Alex laughed and gently nodded. "Yes very much so… How about yourself?" Bobby shrugged; he really liked feeling her laying on him like this. "I did… did I snore too much? I was told that I snore really badly." Alex laughed and gently shook her head. "No you were fine…" Bobby allowed out a small laugh and leaned up to kiss her forehead.

"Well that's good to hear."

Alex smiled and gently nodded her head. "mmhhhmm" Bobby smirked at her, as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. "So… I guess that means they lie then." Alex giggled. "Yeah I guess they did because you did not make one bit of sound last night." Bobby chuckled again and slowly moved himself and Alex onto their sides, his arms still wrapped firmly around her. "Well then that's really good to hear." He whispered and slowly leaned his face closer to hers, tempting fate as he watched to see if Alex would tense up or pull away. She didn't so this made him think he could continue on.

So Bobby moved in even closer and finally closed the gap between he and Alex. Alex was somewhat taken aback but she loved feeling his lips against hers and decided to deepen the kiss. Bobby was thrilled that she was responding to him and immediately moved on top of her and continued to kiss her with such brute force.

Alex moaned against his lips as they continued their embrace, Bobby took this as his opening to slip his tongue into her mouth, both fighting for dominance with their tongues. Bobby moved in between Alex's legs and pulled her tightly against him.

"Bobby…"

Alex whispered, as Bobby slowly kissed her jaw down to her neck. She ran her fingers through his slicked back hair and wrapped her arms around his neck once he found her sweet spot. Alex then gasped as he nipped and kissed that sweet area. It has been a long time since she has felt that good and for some reason it somewhat scared her.

All the alarms were now ringing through her head but the way Bobby was working on her neck she couldn't bring herself to stop him. Bobby then placed one last peck on her neck and then moved back up to her lips. She tasted so sweet to him, it was almost like she was his heroine and she was so addicting that he just wanted more and more. Her soft moans turned him on and little did she know was every time he had hit a spot, like her neck, she would arch her back against him making him feel her entire body.

Never in his life has Bobby became this intoxicated by a woman and in some odd reason he was determined to make sure that she was his and solely his. Bobby then started to become more daring and slowly slipped his fingers under her shirt and gently glided them up towards her bra. Alex immediately caught notice of this and stopped his hand.

"Bobby…"

Alex whispered, breaking the kiss completely. Bobby looked down at her and saw the uneasy look on her face and decided to back off. He was silently kicking himself for being so bold and gave Alex an apologetic look. "I'm sorry baby girl I'm really sorry." He whispered, resting his forehead against her. Alex was surprised at first since Bobby didn't seem the type to apologize; she felt him slowly move his head down to her neck and nuzzled his face against her soft skin. "It's ok Bobby…" She whispered, playing with the hair behind his neck. Bobby slowly looked over at her, giving her a serious look.

"Look baby girl I didn't mean to get too pushy I'm not that kind of guy I hope you know that."

Alex smiled at him and gently nodded. "I know Bobby and it's ok really… I… I liked it." Bobby slowly smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Yeah well I liked it too. So what does that make us?" Alex laughed and gently shrugged her shoulders. "I think we should take this really slow…" Bobby nodded, kissing her forehead. "Tell you what. We'll keep quiet about us for right now and see where it goes." Alex nodded in agreement and gave him a closed mouth smile.

"Ok… So we're quietly seeing each other then?"

Bobby chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah I think we are." Alex then gave him a beaming smile. "Ok…" Bobby slowly smiled back at her, somewhat surprised that she was actually going along with this, let's just say he really wasn't expecting it. "Really?" Alex giggled and gently nodded her head. "Yeah… really." Bobby happily crashed his lips against hers. It was just yesterday they were arguing about him not being boyfriend material and here he was Alex's kinda sorta boyfriend.

In a way he wanted to throw this in his brothers faces but considering that Alex wanted to take this really slow, which was going to kill him by the way… but for some reason he was willing to do it for her. 'Seriously what the hell is wrong with me?' He thought to himself as he broke the kiss and looked down at her smiling face. 'Oh yeah that's why… because other than ma she was the only one who gave a damn.' He thought to himself once again. Alex then slowly rose up from the bed and stretched her limbs. "Well… I guess we should get up." Bobby nodded as he looked over at his alarm clock.

"Yeah I need to go get ready for work."

Alex looked over at him curiously as he walked over to his dresser. "Would it be a problem if I went with you?" She asked innocently, Bobby chuckled as he pulled on a light gray long sleeve knit shirt. "You want to go to an Auto body shop?" Alex shrugged her shoulders, clasping her hands. "Sure why not? I mean I'd like to see where you work." Bobby scoffed, as he grabbed his jeans and looked back over at her.

"It's not necessarily the safest place Alex. I don't want anybody screwing around with you alright?"

Alex nodded, fiddling with her hands. "But you'll be there with me." Bobby started to laugh; this was definitely a first for him. Never in his life had any of the girls he was seeing ever showed interest in where he worked, all they just cared about was what he could do for them. "Alex… I don't feel comfortable bringing you there alright? At least not for the entire day. Some of the guys I work with can be rather shady." Alex slowly nodded, as she rose up from the bed. "I understand." She said with a small smile, Bobby sighed and grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms.

"Look baby girl if it was a decent place I'd be all for it ok? But I just don't want anything bad to happen to you there… How about this... Marli is supposed to bring Mark over so he can look at that mustang with me so how about you hang out with me until she comes by and you girls can go do whatever you want. Sound's good?"

Alex happily smiled up at Bobby and nodded. "Sounds good." She whispered, while Bobby grinned down at her. "Good." He whispered and kissed her on the lips. "Now go get yourself ready and we'll grab breakfast on the way ok?" Alex nodded and was about to walk away but Bobby pulled her back to him and crashed his lips against hers once again. Alex laughed against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss completely.

Bobby was so entranced with Alex that it made him realize why David probably became so possessive of her. It almost seemed like she had a web of spells that she ensued upon men but he knew that was a complete farce. In all honesty Alex was the girl you wanted to take home to your mom, to have your children with. But Bobby wasn't ready for that no way no how, at least that is what he thought.

However, he did plan on holding onto her as long as he could, for some reason he definitely did not want to lose what he was developing with her at all, in fact he wanted to savor every inch of it because who knows when he would ever receive this kind of opportunity again.

Bobby and Alex then slowly broke apart from their embrace; Alex gave Bobby a sweet smile as she started to move away from him. "Well I'm going to get ready so I'll see you in a few." Bobby smirked at her and slowly nodded his head.

"Alright but hurry, my boss will have my ass if I'm late."

Once Alex left the room, Bobby allowed out a long sigh. He really didn't know what he was going to get himself into, sure since the moment he has laid eyes on Alex he knew in that instant that he wanted her but he was also worried of getting her involved into his life. Sure, she had every right to know how really violent his life is but he was also worried that she'd freak and end up leaving him.

This was so completely odd for him since he's never really cared about these sorts of things before but for some reason with Alex the last thing he ever wanted was to lose her completely. Once he was all dressed and combed the loose ends of his hair, he then walked out to see Alex coming out of her room in a pair of blue jeans; a red long sleeve knit top, and her black beanie on her head.

Bobby couldn't help but smile once he saw her; in a way she seemed to make things so much more brighter for him. "Ready?" he asked, Alex finally looked up at him and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." She said softly, pulling on her wool coat. Bobby chuckled, as he grabbed her hand and started to pull her with him. "Alright then let's head out, and give Marli a call while we're on our way over to the shop."

**XXXX**

On the way over to the shop Bobby stopped over at McDonalds to grab breakfast for he and Alex while she called Marli to give her the heads up. Marli and Mark planned on coming down at 1:00 so Bobby made a huge point for Alex to stay with him or at least be near him. They finally made it over there and as they both were climbing out of the car Bobby smiled over at her and led her in.

One of the guys working on an engine looked over at them and gave Bobby a curious look. "Hey Bobby! Who's that pretty piece you got with you?" Bobby smirked as he wrapped his arm around Alex's waist. "None of your damn concern Johnny! She's with me and if any of you fuckers say one comment or lay one hand on her I'll beat the shit out of all of you! Got it!" Johnny smirked while the other guys laughed.

This girl had to be something if Bobby Mercer was bringing her along for the ride and in all honesty he was quite surprised to see a very pretty piece like her even giving him the time or day in the first place. "We got it Bobby. So what's your name sweetness?" Johnny asked with a smug smirk on his lips as Bobby moved his arm away from her waist as he pulled his leather jacket off and went to go hang it in the office.

Alex looked over at the grease monkey who was practically the same age as Bobby. She gave him a small smile as she placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Alex…" Johnny allowed out a low whistle as a large grin morphed on his lips.

"Alex that's pretty. So Alex what the hell are you doing with Mercer? He's usually not a good guy to hang around with; maybe you should hang with someone who knows how to treat their girl right"

Alex arched her brow at him and allowed out a small laugh. "And I take it that would be you?" Johnny grinned at her as he walked up towards her, wiping his hands with the rag he held in his pocket. "I just might be sweetness." Alex smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "

Really? Well that's funny because I've always had a thing for…"

She then gave him a leering grin as she walked up closer to him. Bobby now walked out of the office and watched the two of them with complete interest and irritation. Johnny noticed Bobby standing there and had a large grin upon his face as Alex inched closer to him, giving him the most seductive smile she could possibly pull off.

"Bad boys who can take care of themselves and you sweetheart just do not cut it for me."

Johnny's smile instantly fell as Bobby's frown was replaced into an incredibly large smile. He then slowly walked up behind Alex, giving Johnny a look of victory as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against her shoulder. "Hey baby girl you wanna see that Mustang that I've been working on?" Alex immediately grinned and turned around in Bobby's arms and nodded.

"I would love to!"

She said happily as Bobby sincerely grinned and pulled her along with him. Chuck laughed as he watched the two walk over to the vintage mustang and slowly walked up to Johnny and slapped his hand on his shoulder. "That one I have a feeling is going to be the one Mercer is going to keep around for quite some time." Johnny scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Please Mercer will do something to screw it up and she'll walk out on him I bet you 100 bucks on that one."

Meanwhile, Bobby and Alex were now walking towards the mustang, while Bobby had a protective arm around was wrapped around Alex's. Alex could tell that he had an incredibly protective behavior and in some ways she really like that feat about him. "Hey I'm sorry about that asshole Johnny… if you want I can beat the shit out of him later." Bobby said with a small smile on his lips, Alex laughed and gently shook her head.

"That's ok Bobby I think he's going to lay off."

Bobby nodded and stopped and moved himself right in front of her. "Look, I gotta say that was bad ass what you said to him but assholes like that you just let me take care of them alright? No one talks to my girl like that and I'll make sure they are crystal clear about it." Alex softly laughed and leaned up on her tiptoes and gave Bobby a small peck on the lips.

"As much as I love you being my Hero and saving me from every situation I get myself into I just want you to know that I can definitely handle myself with guys like Johnny. Its guys like David I have an issue with."

Bobby smirked as he kissed her forehead. "Not anymore…" Alex smiled and noticed the blue 1967 mustang convertible sitting snugly in one of the parking spots waiting to be maintenanced. Her eyes widened as she slowly moved around him and walked up closer to the mustang.

"Oh my goodness is that the mustang you're having Mark work on with you?"

Bobby grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest, watching her examine the car. "Yeah that would be it… what do you think of it?" Alex immediately looked up at him with a large grin on her lips. "It's amazing! Bobby this was like my dream car since I was a little girl! I didn't know you were working on this model." Bobby chuckled as he walked up to the driver's door and opened it.

"Go ahead baby girl have a seat."

Alex gave Bobby a surprised look but gently shook her head. "Oh Bobby that's sweet and all but I really shouldn't sit in someone else's car." Bobby shook his head. "Nah it's cool baby girl this car is my buddies so he won't care if you have a seat." Alex still looked hesitant but Bobby laughed and gently pushed her in.

Alex sat there a smile starting to morph onto her lips as Bobby closed the door and leaned against it as she examined the inner counsel of the car. "So this was your dream car huh?" He asked as Alex slowly looked back over at him.

"Yeah… I always had a love for mustang convertible but the 1967 was always my baby. My father used to have one and on every Sunday he would take me out in it. Some days he would take me on the trolley tours or take me to a Bear's game. It was probably the best memory I've ever had with my father. But then he met Annette who was like years younger than him and things went downhill there. He started accusing my mother that I wasn't his and that she was sleeping around while all the while he was doing the very same thing he was accusing her for…. Did know my mom was dancer?"

Bobby arched his brow at her which caused Alex to laugh.

"Not like that you nasty! She was a professional Prima Ballerina when she met my father and the day she met him he literally swept her off her feet and everything then was like a fairy tale that is until the divorce and it made my mother realize that she just dropped everything all her hopes and dreams for this man and he ruined everything for her. She tried dancing again but everyone said she was too old or to rusty on the dance floor so after all the rejection she thought that if she could earn enough money and save it then she could run her own dance studio. She managed to make enough but unfortunately she passed away right after I graduated so Auntie Evie helped me get my scholarship and that was that."

Bobby smirked at her while Alex looked at him blushingly. "Sorry I was talking to much wasn't I?" Bobby chuckled and shook his head. "Nah its cool baby girl." Alex smiled and softly asked. "So what about you Bobby? What was your life like before you ended up with my Aunt?" Bobby's smiled slowly morphed into a frown and immediately looked away from her. "It's not important." Alex frowned and gently took his hand into hers. "Sure it is… Bobby you can trust me." Bobby immediately glared back over at her, ripping his hand away from her.

"Look I said it wasn't fucking important alright! So just fucking drop it!"

He growled, Alex looked at him somewhat worriedly and gently shook her head. "Alright." Bobby sighed, silently kicking himself and placed his hand on her cheek. "Hey… look at me Baby Girl." Alex finally looked back up at him and saw the regret in his eyes.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have went off on you like that but look my past isn't something I like to talk about ok? One day maybe but just not right now, I don't like reliving that kind of shit. And I don't want you to see how much of a bad guy I really am. I really feel for you girl and… I like what we have alright?"

Alex silently nodded and looked away from him. "So… what's wrong with the car?" She asked, clearing her throat. Bobby gave her a closed mouth smile and pulled on the lever that popped the hood. "Numerous things but it's mostly the engine." Alex arched her brow at him as she opened the car door and walked around the front of the car and pulled open the hood. Bobby smirked as he watched her entire body stretch upwards as she opened the hood and couldn't help but think to himself how damn beautiful she really was and how thrilled that he was able to call her his. "So basically this car is a money pit…" Alex deciphered while Bobby chuckled as he walked up next to her and placed his hand on her lower back.

"Nah it's a good car just needs the right owner to properly take care of it which is the last thing my buddy is. The problem with the engine is **Lack of compression. **The charge of air and fuel cannot be compressed properly; the combustion process will not work like it should. This is usually caused by the piston rings becoming worn and not allowing air or fuel to leak past the piston during compression. Or the intake or exhaust valves are not sealing properly, which again allows a leak during compression. Or it could just be a hole in the cylinder. The most common "hole" in a cylinder usually occurs where the top of the cylinder which holds the valves and spark plug attaches to the cylinder itself. So basically the cylinder and the cylinder head bolt together with a thin gasket pressed between them will ensure a good seal. If the gasket breaks down, small holes develop between the cylinder and the cylinder head, and these holes cause leaks. That is why I want Mark to come over and have a look since he's going into this field he can probably brain storm with me."

Alex nodded and looked over at Bobby. "Well it sounds like to me that you pretty much have it all figured out. You're really good at this Bobby." Bobby chuckled and shook his head. "Thanks… I've always been kind of a grease monkey. Car's have always been a passion of mine next to Hockey." Alex laughed and slowly turned around and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

"Thank you for taking me here."

Bobby smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. How was it that this woman had such an impact on him? He only knew her for a couple of days and yet he felt like he's known her forever. He was so completely comfortable with her and she understood him and never looked down at him.

However, he was afraid as well, he could feel himself growing closer and closer to her and he was worried that one day she'll just up and leave him. Sure they never declared their secret relationship but deep down he knew that he wanted her and only her which was another far off thing for him.

He knew that he could never provide for her like she could provide for herself once she graduates and that angered him even more. If he was going to end up with her he wanted to have something that will make him the man something that will prove that he could take care of her and not she taking care of him. He was the man damnit and he would be damned if he would ever let that happen.

Bobby looked down at her and smiled as he kissed the top of her head, loving the feeling of her body against his. "It's cool baby girl I'm glad that you're having a good time." A couple of hours went by and Bobby was showing Alex all around the shop and introduced her properly to all the guys.

Surprisingly to Bobby, Alex got along with everyone beautifully. She was trading jokes with Marty and Johnny while Chuck would just crack jokes with her causing her to laugh every time. Bobby's boss was also very pleased with her and liked the huge change she has created in his leading mechanic. He could tell how happy Bobby was to have her around him, and how she just lit up the room while she was in it.

He even offered her to come by anytime to hang out and learn a thing or two about cars if she was ever interested. Mark and Marli finally showed up to the shop and met up with Alex and Bobby. Marli could tell the huge change between Alex and Bobby's behavior as the two were playing around and laughing. She also noticed the way Bobby had his arms around her in some sort of way almost telling the other guys to lay off of her.

After Mark and Bobby met up and started talking about the mustang it was then time for Marli and Alex to go. Before Alex left Bobby pulled her into a huge hug and told her that he would see her later. Alex had a large smile on her lips as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I can't wait." She whispered softly however, Marli ended up hearing her which made her even more curious.

Once Marli and Alex got into the car Marli stared the engine and began to drive away. "So… how was your morning?" She asked as they both decided to head to the mall. Alex shrugged as she looked out the window. "It was good." Marli smirked and arched her brow over at her friend. "Just good? I highly doubt that." Alex immediately looked back over at her with utter confusion. "I don't have the slightest of what you mean." Marli scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Please you two are so obvious! When did you guys hook up?" Alex looked at her friend astounded and shook her head.

"It's not like that. We didn't hook up we just decided that we like each other and want to take whatever this is slowly."

Marli instantly grinned, she really liked Bobby which was surprising because most people don't but she liked what he was when he was with Alex. Sure, he was extremely protective and had a bit of possessiveness in him when it came to her but he was not anywhere near as to what David was. And in all honesty she could see that Bobby would never lay a hand on her like David did and that by far was far more important than anything else to her.

"So you guys are kinda together…?"

Marli summed up. Alex shrugged as she looked back at her friend. "I guess. But look Marli please don't tell Cordy or Amy! I don't want Bobby to freak and just break away. We're both taking this slow for a reason. He has trust issues and so do I. We're going to work this out together." Marli nodded giving her friend a warm smile.

"Don't worry Sweetie your secret is safe with me."

**Thanks for reading and Reviewing! They really do mean a lot to me, I hope you all enjoyed the eighth chapter and I promise more will be on it's way! :) (Sorry for the incredibly long wait things have been very, very chaotic for me but I'm back. I promise more is to come but until then please read and let me know what you think I'm game for any ideas or thoughts thanks!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Four Brothers. Only my own. :)

**Author's Note:** This story is based 4 years before the movie, however this story will go through the movie as well. Unknown Strangers is basically about Evelyn's niece coming to visit her during her Christmas break and during that week plenty of odd instances happen during her time of visit. I hope you all will enjoy this story and please Read and Review. Just so I know if I should continue on with this story or not.

**Chapter 9.**

"Alexandra Verona hurry your ass up!"

Cordy yelled up the stairs as she, Marli, Mark and Amy were all waiting in the living room for Alex. "Hold on! I'm almost done!" Alex yelled as she was applying the finishing touches of her makeup. Meanwhile Bobby, Angel and Jack were all now walking into the house while Evelyn was next door visiting with her near and dear friend. The boys noticed all of Alex's friends standing in their living room all dressed up as if they were going to go out for the night. Bobby arched his brow at them, not remembering Alex ever mentioning that she was going to go out.

"What's going on?"

Cordy scoffed and rolled her eyes over at him. "We're supposed to be going out to this new hot club and Alex is dragging her ass!" Marli glared over at Cordy and crossed her arms. "Well you just showed up here out of the blue telling her we're going to go right now! I told you to call her but you said she knew already!" Cordy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "So I didn't tell her! She shouldn't be taking this long anyways!" Amy frowned, shyly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well… you did tell her to get super dressed up so maybe that's what she's doing."

Cordy glared over at Amy. "Shut up Amy!" Mark had heard enough, starting to get really irritated with Cordy. "Knock it off Cordy you didn't tell Alex we're going out so now she has to scramble to get herself ready! This was your damn mistake so lay off!" Cordy glared over at Mark and was about to say something until they all heard someone speak.

"Ok I'm ready."

Everyone looked up the stairs and all heard Jack and Angel let out a low whistle. "Damn!" Angel muttered as Alex came walking down the stairs in a short black form fitting dress with strappy high heels. Her hair was straight but had plenty of volume and her makeup was light giving her a natural look. Bobby's jaw literally dropped as she finally made it down the stairs. "Finally!" Cordy scoffed while Amy immediately smiled at her. "You look great Alex considering that Cordy literally only gave you 20 minutes to get ready." Alex smiled at Amy and laughed. "Thanks sweetie." She then gently placed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked over at Bobby and grinned.

"Hey…"

Bobby finally found his composure and cleared his throat. "Hey. You um you look great but where are you guys going?" Cordy sighed extremely irritated that they were running late. "WELL. We're supposed to hit up that new club Eternity and I was supposed to introduce Alex to this incredibly hot guy but she decided that she was going to drag her ass." Alex's eyes widened and immediately looked over at Cordy. "Wait what!" Bobby became somewhat irritated at the fact that this bitch was trying to hook up his girl. Cordy arched her brow at Alex and crossed her arms.

"I met this incredibly gorgeous guy name Sawyer and I told him that I have a friend that he'd be really interested in. And since you're not placing yourself out in the dating world I figured I'd give you a little push."

Alex glared at Cordy and scoffed. "Oh screw this! I'm not going!" She growled, starting to take her shoes off. Cordy immediately shook her head. "Oh hell yes you are going! This guy is all ready for you to meet him and you're not going to embarrass me!" Alex was so angry and Cordy and was about to say something to her until Bobby immediately spoke up. "Oh hell no! Alex screw this shit!" He growled and then immediately looked over at Cordy.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to sit here and tell her that she needs to go and meet some fucking guy? Who the fuck do you think you are that you have to push her around! Maybe she's not fucking ready you bitch! Maybe she's interested in someone else! Have you ever fucking thought about that!"

He yelled, Cordy's jaw dropped while Mark was trying to contain his laughter, Marli noticed him doing so and immediately elbowed him in the side. Alex quickly looked over at Bobby and gently placed her hands on his arm. "Bobby please…" Bobby immediately shook his head and glared at her. "No this is fucking bullshit Alexandra!" Alex gently nodded slowly moving herself in front of him giving him a pleading look. "Bobby can we talk privately?" Bobby sighed, but silently nodded as he glared over at Cordy.

"I'm not through with you Diva!"

He sneered as he took Alex's hand and pulled her into the kitchen. Mark arched his brow at the two and looked over at Marli who shrugged her shoulders innocently. Cordy on the other hand was searing while Angel looked at her apologetically. "Look I'm sorry about my brother he's a bit of a hot head and doesn't know how to censor his mouth." Cordy scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Yeah no kidding!"

Meanwhile Alex and Bobby were now in the kitchen. Bobby was starting to pace back and forth furious with the situation. "Who the fuck does that bitch think she is! She has no fucking right to set you up with some dumb ass guy when you're with me! That is not going to fucking happen!" He growled, it then all the sudden became completely clear to Alex as to why he was so angry. Sure, they were supposed to be taking this relationship thing slow but it was obvious to her that Bobby was taking this relationship to heart and in a way that really pleased Alex to know that Bobby was not taking this as a fling to have fun.

Alex couldn't help but gently smile at him and walked up and wrapped her arms around his large frame. Bobby was taken back but immediately wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her temple. "Sorry I blew up like that." He muttered obviously still ticked off. Alexandra laughed and gently kissed his lips.

"It's ok… Bobby I would never step out on you like that ok? I don't want to be with anyone else. I like being with you."

Bobby sighed and slowly shook his head. "You shouldn't want to… I'm seriously fucked up you know that right?" Alex giggled and kissed him once again. "Well lucky for you I like seriously fucked up guys." Bobby slowly snickered and pulled her closer to him and crashed his lips against her.

Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss between them. Bobby smirked against her lips and gently began to fight dominance with her tongue. His hands started to wander up and down her body as he smoothly pushed her up against the wall, their lips still together. Alex moaned as Bobby moved his way down to her neck, and placed his hand on her thigh and moved it up and around his waist. Bobby loved feeling her against him and most of all he loved knowing that she was his and his alone. "Bobby…" She whispered, arching her back.

"Bobby…"

She gasped once again as he crashed his lips against hers once again. "Do you know how damn fucking beautiful you are?" Bobby growled against her lips, Alex laughed and gently shook her head. "I'm not that amazing Bobby." Bobby snickered and broke the kiss between them. "You kidding? Me you're fucking gorgeous! I couldn't keep my damn eyes off of ya when you came down the stairs!" Alex giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Come with us Bobby please? I don't want to go without you." Bobby slowly smirked at her and kissed her lips.

"Baby I just got home from work… I'd have to take a shower and get ready."

Alex smiled and looked at him pleadingly. "Please Bobby? I really want you to be there with me." Bobby's smirk turned into an endearing grin. "Already getting attached huh?" Alex shrugged a smile still placed on her lips. "Maybe I am and maybe I'm not. But look at it this way! Mark is going to come along and I'm sure he would like another guy to hang out with and giving the fact that he's going to be stuck with a bunch of women, he would probably definitely appreciate it." Bobby chuckled and shook his head. "Fine… but give me a few alright?" Alex grinned and happily nodded. "Ok!" Bobby snickered and kissed her once again.

"Damn baby girl I don't know what you're doing to me and I'll be honest it's scaring the shit out of me."

Alex smiled, resting her forehead against his. "To be honest it's scaring the shit out of me too." Bobby smirked and kissed her on the lips one last time as he moved away from her. "Alright Baby give me 15 minutes and we'll go ok?" Alex nodded as Bobby and she now walked out of the kitchen. Cordy continued to sneer at Bobby while he gave her a smug grin. "Looks like I'm tagging along sweetheart!" Cordy's eyes widened while Marli slowly smiled to herself, knowing why he really was planning on going. "Excuse me!" Bobby smugly grinned at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I look at it this way princess since Alex here is my Ma's one and only real family left it is my complete responsibility to make sure that she's going to be fine where ever she goes so to make that fucking clear into your head I plan on hanging out and make sure this asshole you decided to set her up with is worth her time if not I will make it perfectly fucking clear that he won't be anywhere near her again got it?"

Cordy groaned out of frustration and waved her hands around animatedly. "This is freaking ridiculous! She's not five years old!" Bobby shrugged. "Well you can either deal with that suggestion or she's not going to go at all. I'm not going to let my mother's niece meet some jackass and allow her to get hurt because you think he's a great guy." Cordy glared at him while he started to walk towards the stairs.

"I'll be down in 15 minutes don't try to leave without me sweetheart."

He snickered as he climbed up the stairs to go get ready. Cordy glared over at his direction and immediately looked over at Alex. "Ok what the hell was all that about? You never said that he was David 2.0!" Alex shrugged as she went to grab her purse and jacket, not realizing that Angel and Jack were practically listening to everything that was going on while they were just sitting and watching T.V.

It became extremely obvious to the two brothers as to why Bobby wanted to go and decided once and for all to confront him tonight to find out the truth between he and Alex. "He's honestly not. He's just extremely protective especially when he found out what David did to me… I can't explain it." Cordy sighed and slowly shook her head. "Well that will end any chance for you to meet someone new! He's going to go and intimidate every guy you meet if he keeps this crap up!" Alex shrugged, smirking at Cordy. "Fine by me! I want to finish school before I get into a serious relationship." Marli subtlety smiled to herself while Alex subtlety smiled back at her.

"Look Alex I'm doing this for your own good! We all know what happened with you and David and if you don't meet a new guy soon David will keep catching you into his trap! I mean Mark can't look out for you forever! He has Marli to think about!"

Mark's eyebrows rose and immediately looked over at Marli. "Random much? Look Alex you know I got your back anytime any day! If David showed up now you know I'd be the first to kick his ass!" Alex laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I think you'll have to fight Bobby for first place he's pretty adamant about beating the crap out of him first."

Just then, Bobby came rushing down the stairs his hair neatly slicked back, wearing a black t-shirt that fit him to perfection and a pair of blue jeans with his brown boots. Once he made it down the stairs he grinned over at Cordy condescendingly as he walked over to the closet to grab his black leather jacket.

"Alright Diva I'm ready when you are!"

He said in an annoyingly happy tone just to irritate Cordy some more. He then pulled on his black leather jacket and then walked up to Alex and took her coat from her and held it out for her. "Alright baby girl put this on its pretty cold out there." Angel and Jack immediately whipped their heads around to see Bobby help Alex put her coat on and they both looked at one another as if Bobby had lost his mind. Alex smiled as Bobby did this and once she had her coat on Bobby then wraps his arm around her shoulders and looked back at the group.

"Alright let's go!"

He said in a happy tone as he led Alex out to the car. Cordy rolled her eyes and stormed after them while Amy quietly followed. Mark took Marli's hand and began to walk out of the house looking over at his fiancé. "Ok you know something about those two so you're going to tell me." Marli looked at Mark innocently and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't have the slightly clue why you would think that dear?"

Mark arched his brow at her as they walked towards the car. "Come on Cordy and Amy might not see it but I do Bobby threw that fit because he doesn't want Alex dating anyone! And he's been very attentive to her and she's been very smiley lately which tells me that those two finally opened up and told one another and you know about it because Alex tells you everything! So fess up Marli I'm not going to tell anyone." Marli sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine! But you can't say anything Mark I mean it!"

Mark rose his hands up defensively and smiled. "I promise I promise!" Marli nodded in approval. "Alright look… Alex and Bobby are quietly seeing one another and are taking this extremely, extremely slow because of what happened with Alex. But it's extremely obvious tonight that Bobby is starting to fall really hard for her and that's why he was fighting with Cordy, he doesn't want Alex to date anyone else even if they are not really boyfriend and girlfriend yet! And to be honest I found it to be very adorable how he's being around her! From what I learned from Alex today Bobby has a really hard time trusting people and she said that him opening up to her the way he has been is extremely huge progress for him. So if Cordy continues on to have Alex meet this guy you need to help me keep Bobby back because I have a feeling Bobby will break this guys nose for so much as even looking at her." Mark grinned as he wrapped his arm around Marli, seeing everyone climbing into his car.

"To be honest I'm kinda happy with that. Bob is a good guy we had a good talk while you ladies were away and I think they both could be really good for one another."

Marli giggled and kissed her fiancé on the cheek.

"Couldn't agree more dear, I couldn't agree more."

**XXXX**

"So Bobby… What's the deal with you and Alex?"

Mark asked as they both were now standing near the bar watching the girls dancing and having a goodtime. Bobby smirked and slowly looked over at him. "Don't know what you're talking about." Mark snickered and slowly shook his head. "Bullshit Bobby I know that you two have a thing for one another so just tell me you guys together? Or thinking of being together?" Bobby chuckled and took a sip out of his drink.

"Yeah we're tryin somethin… Donno if it's gonna mean anything down the long run but so far we're enjoying each other's company."

Mark arched his brow at him as the girls continued to have their fun. "So have you two… ya know?" Bobby scoffed and looked over at him. "Nah man which is funny because usually I'd be all over that but after all she's been through I don't want push it." He then looked over at the girls and noticed a guy walking up to them and placing his hand on Alex's waist, this severely pissed Bobby off.

"That fucker better get his fucking hands off her before I break em!"

Mark chuckled as he watch Alex swat the guys hand away from her and glare at him. "You have it bad man…" Bobby scoffed and was about to walk up and tell that asshole off until Alex immediately looked over at him and walked away from the guy and went up to him and take his hands into hers. "Dance with me?" Bobby smirked at her and then looked up at the asshole who was touching her.

He was watching her interact with Bobby and Bobby took this advantage to tell this fucker to back off. Bobby wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and grinned down at her. "Sure baby anything you want." Alex grinned at him and immediately took his hand and pulled him along with her to the dance floor. Marli happily grinned once she saw Alex and Bobby dancing with one another however Cordy and Amy were completely confused.

"What the heck is going on between the two of them!"

Cordy yelled over the music, seeing Bobby place his hands on Alex's hips and pulling her tightly against him. Marli quickly looked over at her with a large grin on her face, figuring that she may as well let the cat out of the bag since Bobby and Alex weren't exactly doing a great job keeping their relationship a secret. "Cordy the reason why Bobby freaked at you earlier is because he and Alex are kinda seeing each other and didn't like hearing that his girl was being hooked up with some other guy." Cordy's jaw dropped and immediately looked back at Bobby and Alex who were laughing as Bobby dipped Alex playfully and swung her back up to face him.

"They're together!"

Cordy said in complete shock, Marli smiled and nodded. "Yup they are and from what it looks like Bobby is extremely interested in her and according to Alex he doesn't get involved with just anybody." Cordy scoffed with complete realization. "So that's why he freaked out at me! Damn I just thought he was naturally an ass!" Marli laughed while suddenly a slow song came over the speakers Mark was instantly behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"You wanna dance?"

Marli giggled and immediately turn in Marks arms. "What do you think?" Mark grinned down at her and looked up towards Bobby and Alex. "Looks like they're falling fast huh?" Marli looked back as Bobby slowly wrapped his arms around Alex's waist as she looped her arms around his neck slowly dancing with one another. Mark then pulled Marli to stand near the two new couple and began to slow dance as well. Meanwhile Alex was resting her head against Bobby's chest, as Bobby held her closely against him. "Bobby?" Bobby smiled and kissed the top of her head and rested his chin.

"Yeah?"

Alex sighed, nuzzling her face deeper into him. "What makes me so special that you want to spend time with me?" She asked slowly looking up at him. Bobby arched his brow at her and smirked. "What do you mean baby girl?" Alex shrugged, letting out a soft laugh. "Well It's just that you can probably have any girl you want and from what I heard of your reputation you do not stick around in relationships long enough to even get to a serious point and yet here you are with me, acting as if this is the only place you want to be and I'm the only one you want to be with. I just want to know why are you doing this with me and not any of your other girlfriends…" Bobby chuckled. 'Damn did she put too much thought into this!' he thought to himself.

"Look sweetheart I aint gonna lie to you. I'm not the kind of guy who wants to settle down and all that shit and to answer your question I never stuck around with those girls because they either wanted something from me or I never really wanted to stick with them in the first place. Alex you're smart! You're beautiful and you're going places that I aint going. Most of the girls I date are either trash or just a onetime fling but with you it's different. I donno how to explain it baby but with you I actually enjoy having you around, I like that you believe in me and don't think I'm just some fuck up. Does that make sense?"

Alex nodded, giving him a small smile. "I do… but what I would like to know is am I just a fling, another notch on your belt?" Bobby looked at her incredulously and immediately shook his head. "Fuck no baby! You're the real deal! If ma didn't know you, you'd be the one I would want to bring home to her, let's put it that way." Alex smiled and gently nodded, cupping her palm against his cheek. "If my parents were alive you'd be the one I would want to take home too." Bobby slowly smiled at her and snickered.

"Yeah so you can give your pops a heart attack!"

Alex laughed as they held one another swaying to the music. "That and because you really are a good guy and even though you have a tough exterior you do have a heart and I'm so happy that you chose to show that heart to me. I'm not saying that we're going to get married one day and have kids running around and all but I would like to stay with you as long as I can." Bobby grinned at her and shrugged.

"I donno that whole coming home from work with my kids running around and you doing whatever I want you to do every night sounded really good to me!"

He said with a cheeky grin remembering their conversation with one another when they first met. Alex laughed and gently bowed her head as her blush started to rise to her cheeks. "Well maybe one day that will happen. I'm not opposed to that idea." Bobby smirked at her and slowly leaned down and kissed her. At this moment and time he really didn't care if anyone was watching them in all honesty the way he looked at it was that this woman here was his girl and his girl alone and nothing was going to stop that from happening. Alex allowed out a soft laugh against his lips and she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

Cordy and Amy's jaws dropped once they saw this while Marli was grinning like a mad woman. "Oh my God you weren't lying!" Cordy said astounded, as she watched Bobby playfully lifted her up from the ground, kissing her even more passionately as they both laughed once against each other as he placed her back down, swaying to the music. "Told you they're nuts for each other." Marli said smugly while Cordy glared at her.

"Alright Marli I get it you win I lose. I'm honestly shocked! Bobby doesn't seem like Alex's type."

Amy shrugged and looked over at Cordy innocently. "They always say opposites attract maybe that's why they are good for each other." Cordy then immediately saw Sawyer come walking towards them and started to panic. "Guys that's Sawyer what am I going to tell him!" She asked worriedly as he continued to make his way over to them. "Just tell him that she met someone else." Marli shrugged, Cordy groaned out of frustration. "He's going to kill me!" The song finally ended as Bobby and Alex pulled away from one another. "I'm going to get something to drink, do you want anything?" He asked her, Alex shook her head and smiled.

"Nah I'm fine. Thank you though."

Bobby nodded, as he pecked her on the lips. "I'll be right back." Alex nodded as he turned to make his way back to the bar. Alex then decided to make her way back over to her friends and as she made it over she then gave everyone a large grin. "Hey guys!" Cordy glared at her but couldn't help but smile as well. "You ass! You didn't tell me you and Bobby are together!" Alex shrugged, giving her a shy smile.

"We were trying to keep it quiet but I guess he got tired of that."

Cordy rolled her eyes and realized that Sawyer had now made his way over to them. "Hey Cordy how are you?" He grinned, dimples appearing as he did so. Cordy nervously smiled and waved. "Oh hey Sawyer I didn't even see you coming!" Sawyer shrugged, as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Well I just got here actually… So um is the girl you were talking about here?" Cordy opened her mouth not really knowing how to answer and then looked over at Alex. "Um yeah, Alex this is Sawyer, Sawyer this is Alex." Alex shyly smiled at Sawyer while he automatically grinned at her. "Hey there Alex it's really nice to meet you, Cordy has said tons about you." Alex gave him a surprised look but smiled anyways.

"She has huh? Well um she has said some nice stuff about you too."

Sawyer nodded, while the group watched in complete interest as he moved closer to her. "Well that's good to hear; hey um would you like me to get you a drink or something?" Alex's eyes widened and before she could even answer, she felt two large arms wrap around her waist pulling her back into a large muscular body. She then felt him kiss her temple and place his lips against her ear.

"Hey baby sorry there was line at the bar, you ok?"

He smirked, his eyes never leaving Sawyers. Sawyer frowned while Alex at the moment was nervous as to what Bobby was going to do. "Um I'm sorry I am a little confused here…" Sawyer said as he looked over at Cordy. "I thought you said she wasn't seeing anyone." Cordy scoffed, shrugging her shoulders. "Hell if I knew." She said more to herself while Bobby glared at Sawyer, his chin now resting on Alex's shoulder. "Well she is jolly green giant! I just so happen to be her boyfriend." Sawyer frowned, while he saw Alex give him an apologetic look.

"Sawyer I'm really sorry for the misunderstanding."

Bobby then scoffed.

"I'm not."

Alex then elbowed him in the stomach. While Sawyer gave her a sad smile and shrugged. "It's alright sweetheart maybe in another lifetime huh?" Alex smiled and shrugged. "Maybe…" Bobby then glared at him. "Don't count on it Sasquatch!" Alex then turned at glared at him.

"BOBBY!"

Bobby then innocently shrugged at her. "What!" Alex sighed while she looked back over at Sawyer. "Sawyer I'm really sorry." Sawyer shrugged, giving her a closed mouth smile. "Don't worry about it I'll see ya some other time sweetness. You all have a nice night." He waved and headed out.

Once he was gone everyone allowed out a sigh of relief that Bobby didn't attempt to beat Sawyer up. "Asshole I was about to kick his ass if he didn't leave anytime soon." Bobby growled irritably, Alex frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Did you have to be so mean Bobby?" Bobby shrugged, pulling her closer to him. "Look if you saw the way he was lookin at you, you'd understand. I'm your guy and I don't want any other guy to try and take my girl alright? And if that asshole didn't get it then that's his problem." Alex frowned at him while Cordy was glaring at him.

"I think the only asshole here is you Bobby you were rude as hell to him! He was just being nice."

Bobby scoffed, glaring over at her. "Says the girl who can't keep a man longer than a day and a half." Cordy then groaned, now starting to pull her dangle earrings off. "Oh that's it! I am going to kick your ass Bobby! I had put own with your smartass comments all freaking night and I've had it!" She growled while Mark quickly went to grab her. Bobby then snickered.

"Like to see you try sweetheart!"

Alex then immediately grabbed Bobby's arm and glared at him. "Bobby knock it off!" Bobby immediately looked over at her and frowned once he saw how angry and disappointed she was. She then slowly looked back over at Mark and sighed. "Mark do you think we can go home? I'm getting kinda tired." Mark silently nodded and pulled out his keys and escort himself and Marli out of the club, along with Cordy and Amy. Bobby quickly grabbed Alex's arms to try and talk to her. "Alex I…" Alex then ripped her arms away from him and headed towards the door. Bobby sighed and shamelessly followed her.

**XXXX**

Once Mark had dropped Alex and Bobby off, Alex angrily stormed up the stairs while Bobby was trying to chase after her. "Alex come on! Will you talk to me!" He begged as he watched her climb up the stairs, she then stormed into her room and slammed the door shut before he could even get another word in. Bobby sighed and looked over into the living room to see Jack and Angel still sitting in the same spots they left them in and glared. "What the fuck are you two looking at!" Jack shrugged as he took a sip out of his beer.

"Take it was not a good night huh?"

Bobby scoffed, angrily ripping his coat off his shoulders and slinging it over the chair. "It was going fucking great until I fucked it up like usual." Angel then arched his brow. "What happened?" Bobby sighed as he sat down in the chair and rested his elbows on his lap and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alex's friend was trying to hook her up with some guy and I pretty much made it a point that she was my girl and he better not try anything then Alex got mad at me along with her friend and it just ended up turning into this big fucking mess! I don't know why I fucking bother with this shit, it's nothing but bullshit!" He growled as he finally sat up. Jack then smirked at him and shrugged.

"So you were being the overprotective boyfriend it happens."

Bobby glared at him.

"I didn't say I was her fucking boyfriend you little fairy!"

Angel then innocently looked over at him.

"Then why were you making it a point to that guy that she was your girl?"

Bobby then shrugged.

"Because she is, I mean what would ma say if she ended up with some asshole?"

Angel then scoffed.

"Oh just shut the hell up man! Alex is your girlfriend just fucking admit it already! You two spend a ton of time together and we've caught you kissing her more than once this morning and I'll tell you Bobby you wouldn't give a fuck if some guy was hitting on some girl your hanging with unless she is your girl as in your girlfriend and this girlfriend you really, really care for! So get your candy ass up those stairs and apologize to her because I like Alex and if you break her heart I will kick your ass man, that's my girl right there and even though you're my brother I'll look out for her ass before I look out for yours got it?"

Bobby glared at him while Jack immediately nodded. "Yeah!" Bobby then glared over at Jack and then sighed. "Your right… if I want this to work I need to do things I don't usually do." Bobby then rose up from the seat and went off to go climb the stairs. Angel then shook his head as he went back to stare at the T.V. "I hope that girl is a saint because she's going to have to deal with all his bullshit." Jack then shrugged as he took another sip out of his beer.

"I hope so."

Meanwhile Bobby made it up the stairs and walked over towards her door and knocked. He waited a few moments and realized that she wasn't going to open it up which caused him to frown and began to knock even harder. "Alex come on, let me come in please?" Still silence, Bobby groaned out of frustration and began to knock even harder.

"Alex open the damn door up! I'm trying too…"

Bobby was then immediately cut off by the door automatically opening to show Alex glaring at him, her mascara running all the way down her cheeks, giving proof that she was crying.

"Too what Bobby? Apologize for being an asshole? For being rude as hell to my friends? To act the same exact why David did! What is it Bobby what the hell do you have to apologize to me for?"

She growled as Bobby sighed, bowing his head. "Look I know I deserve that but I really am sorry alright? Can I please come in and explain?" Alex sighed as she moved away from the door so he could enter. Bobby then walked inside while she closed the door. She then rested her back against the heavy wood and crossed her arms, her glare still apparent upon her face.

"Alright explain."

Bobby frowned, she had the same glare his mother had and in all honesty he felt that he was being reprimanded by his mother as he stared at her. "Alex this is really hard for me alright? I'm not used to having to work to keep my girl interested in me. Usually they are the one working to make sure that I don't lose interest and seeing the way that asshole was looking at you and the way your friend was pushing you to meet someone I just lost it." He then walked up to her and pulled her closer to him.

"You're my girl and I don't want to lose this amazing thing that I have developed with you. I'm worried that one day you're going to realize how much of a fuck up I am and then decide that you can do better than me."

Alex frowned and gently cupped his cheek with the palm of her hand. "I don't think that way Bobby but you need to be a little nicer alright? Even if you don't like what my friends are doing or saying. I understand the whole having to be a tough guy I mean you've lived a really hard life but I just want you to know that no matter what I'm here for you. I'm sticking around unless there's a reason why I need to break this off ok? I really want to try this with you; I really care for you Bobby." Bobby sighed and pulled her into a warm hug. "What can I do to fix this?" Alex smiled against his chest and shrugged as she pulled back from him.

"Take me on a date tomorrow."

Bobby then arched his brow at her. "A date?" Alex then nodded with a large smile on her lips. "Take me somewhere nice, where it's just you and me, no one else." Bobby chuckled and slowly shook his head. "Baby girl I'm not good on dates." Alex then shrugged as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well you want to make this relationship work and want to fix what you did tonight so I guess you'll have to figure something out then."

Bobby sighed, glaring at her. "Is this how its gonna be? You tellin me what to do and shit?" Alex then shrugged. "Is it always going to be you being a smart ass to my friends and rude as all get out to any guy other than your brothers or Marli's fiancé who talks to me?" Bobby then bowed his head as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"I'll think of somethin alright?"

Alex then a small smile.

"It doesn't have to be grand or anything…"

Bobby then waved his hand at her. "Yeah, yeah just don't get your hopes up alright?" Alex nodded and slowly walked up to him and pecked him on the lips. "Whatever you plan will be great ok? I just want to spend some time with you, just you." Bobby looked down at her with complete seriousness as he gently gave her a quick kiss. "Alright, get some sleep though it's getting late and the last thing I need is for you to be fucking grouchy with me tomorrow." Alex laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. Bobby smirked against her lips and pulled her closer to him.

After a few moments of sharing their embrace Bobby then pulled away and kissed her forehead. "Night baby girl." Alex smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Night Bobby." Bobby then begrudgingly left her room, as he closed the door and couldn't help the large smile that was starting to morph on his lips as he headed down the stairs only to see his mother walk in.

"Oh Bobby you're home!"

Bobby shrugged as he walked closer to his mother. "Yeah well it wasn't that great of a night to be honest." Evelyn looked over at Bobby as she pulled off her coat and gloves. "Really? Do I even want to ask?" Bobby sighed as he bowed his head. "I went out with Alex and her friends tonight and it didn't turn out the way we thought it would." Evelyn arched her brow as she walked towards the living room, expecting her son to follow her.

"May I ask what happen or are you planning on telling me just that Robert Mercer."

She said in a knowing tone that he was the reason why the night didn't go so well. Bobby sighed, kicking himself even bringing this up. "Her friend tried hooking her up with this guy and let's just says I was not on my best behavior ok ma?" Evelyn nodded a small smirk starting to morph on her lips as Bobby sat in the seat across from her.

"You really like her don't you Bobby?"

Bobby frowned and started to get agitated.

"Nah I was just looking out for her I don't want some jackass try to take advantage from her."

Evelyn scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Bobby enough! I see the way you act with her and its completely different from the way you treat any other girl I've seen you with. Now be honest with me is the real reason why you got angry tonight with her friends and this young man is because you care for her?" Bobby stared at her for a moment and began to look away from her.

"How would you feel ma if I told you that Alex and I are quietly seeing each other?"

Evelyn smiled as she clasped her hands together. "I think that would be a very pleasant idea for the both of you. Bobby, Alex is a good girl and even though you do not want to believe it you're a good man and I honestly believe that the two of you would make a very nice couple but that means you will have to treat her right Bobby not treat her like the other girls you've been with." Bobby then nodded. "I wouldn't even be able to if I tried Ma… she has this hold on me, this one is different." Evelyn couldn't help but smile at this, finally her Bobby was meeting a nice girl that she would definitely approve of.

"Well that is very good to hear sweetheart. So how do you plan on making this up to her?"

Bobby then shrugged, leaning back into his seat.

"She wants me to take her on a date but I don't even have the slightest idea where! Ma I'm not good at this! I never really took anyone on a date that was meaningful and I'm just going to fuck this up again! I don't even know where to even fucking take her!"

Evelyn smiled as she rose up from her seat and walked towards him as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You leave that to me dear."

She mischievously grinned and kissed the top of his head.

"Good Night Bobby."

Bobby then smiled over at his mother as he turned around to watch her leave the room.

"Night Ma."

**Thanks for reading and Reviewing! They really do mean a lot to me, I hope you all enjoyed the ninth chapter and I promise more will be on it's way! :) (Sorry for the incredibly long wait things have been very, very chaotic for me but I'm back. I promise more is to come but until then please read and let me know what you think I'm game for any ideas or thoughts thanks!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Four Brothers. Only my own. :)

**Author's Note:** This story is based 4 years before the movie, however this story will go through the movie as well. Unknown Strangers is basically about Evelyn's niece coming to visit her during her Christmas break and during that week plenty of odd instances happen during her time of visit. I hope you all will enjoy this story and please Read and Review. Just so I know if I should continue on with this story or not.

**Chapter 10.**

Alex sighed on the other line while Marli was on the phone with her. "So how did it go last night?" Marli asked while Alex hid in her room to make sure no one could hear her. "Well he apologized and he's going to be taking me on a date sometime soon." Marli was silent for a moment and then finally spoke. "Really…? Well what are you going to wear on this date?" Alex shrugged, running her fingers through her hair.

"I have no idea. To be honest I'm kinda nervous."

Marli laughed on the other line.

"Well why don't we come over and take you shopping so we can get you all dolled up for the occasion."

Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You sure Cordy will come? She was pretty pissed at him last night." Marli snickered as she spoke. "Please I'll make her ass come, you just go get ready and we'll be there in an hour." Alex sighed and slowly nodded. "Ok…" Marli sensed the hesitation in her best friends voice and couldn't help but ask.

"Hey Alex can I ask you something?"

Alex nodded on the other line. "Sure." Marli then finally asked. "Are you falling for him?" Alex was stunned by the question but knew that she had to answer honestly. "Hard… I'm falling for him really hard and it's scaring the hell out of me." Marli secretly grinned, thrilled with Alex's answer.

"Well ok then look we'll talk more but I am going to go get ready and grab Amy and Cordy so be ready in an hour ok?"

Alex smiled, so happy to have friends like her.

"Ok see you in a bit Marli."

Marli then responded.

"Yup see ya in a bit!"

And with that the two girls hung up the phone to go get ready.

**XXXX**

Alex came rushing down the stairs in a pair of blue jeans, wearing a white camisole with a black zip up Ed Hardy Hoodie. She had her dark hair pulled back and was wearing her favorite converse sneakers. As she finally made it down to the bottom she then walked in towards the living room to see Jack playing on his guitar. Alex smiled as she saw this and walked towards him.

"The tune sounds good."

Jack immediately looked up in complete surprise but as soon as he saw Alex he smiled. "Thanks… it's for a song I'm working on." Alex nodded as she sat down beside him. "Mind if I mess with it a bit?" Jack shrugged and handed her his guitar as she started to play his tune but added a little bit more to the tune to make it sound more fuller. Jack smiled at how she revised it and as soon as she finished she then looked up at him and noticed the large grin on his face.

"How's that?"

Jack's grin grew even larger as she handed him back his guitar. "Great! You weren't lying when you said you know how to play." Alex shrugged as she leaned back into the couch. "Eh I'm not great! But I know how to mess with tunes here or there." Jack scoffed as he sets his guitar down.

"You are really, really good Alex I'm not lying."

Alex smiled and laughed while she turned the T.V. on. "Thank you Apple Jack." Jack smiled over at her; he really liked Alex and in all honesty thought that she was a really great match for Bobby. However, he knew that with Bobby that she would probably get sick of his antics and would be gone like most of the girls he dated and to be honest Alex was the first girl that he actually liked that Bobby has metaphorically speaking brought home.

"Alex can I ask you a question?"

Alex nodded as she turned her body to face him. "What's up Jackie?" Jack sighed as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. "What is Bobby to you?" Alexandra was surprised by his question but knew that he was only trying to protect his older brother and in all honesty she couldn't help but smile at that.

"Bobby is a lot to me to be quite honest."

She responded, Jack slowly smiled as he turned fully to look at her.

"Alex, Bobby is a tough guy and has some really hard edges but there's one thing I know and he may not say it but Bobby really, really likes you. He's not good with women and in his own mind he thinks being flat out honest and telling someone off that he doesn't agree with is his way of protecting you. You are the first girl he wants to literally flaunt around; he never took his other girlfriends to his work or go out to clubs with just them with the intention of leaving with just them. For some reason you lit a fire under him and he honestly doesn't want to lose that. I think he's falling for you and he's falling really hard. It's just he's not the type of guy to just out his feelings on that department, he'll actually hide it until he feels he's ready to."

Alexandra slowly nodded, taking this all in. "Well that's very good to know." Just then Bobby came walking down the stairs, in a white wife beater and black sweatpants. He allowed out a huge yawn as he stretched his arms over his head, making his way over to Jack and Alex. "Morning little fairy." He said as he sat down next to Alex, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, while Jack glared at Bobby.

"Seriously leave it alone man!"

Alex then began to laugh.

"You really don't skip a beat do you?"

Bobby then sleepily smiled over at her and gave her a peck on the lips. "Nope." He then kissed her forehead. "How did you sleep last night?" He asked, while Jack arched his brow at the two, Alex smiled and gently shrugged her shoulders. "It was good, how about yourself?" Bobby shrugged as he smirked over at her. "Could've been better if you were next to me." Alex laughed while Jack rolled his eyes.

"Seriously…? That's the line you're going to go with?"

Bobby then glared over at Jack while Alexandra burst out into laughter. "Shut up you little fairy! You would be the last person to know how to pick up women." Jack glared at Bobby, sick of him picking on him. "Man you need to come up with a better joke! I'm not gay Bobby!" Bobby then chuckled, thrilled that he was getting his little brother annoyed. "Whatever you say Jackie O." Jack rolled his eyes while Alex playfully elbowed Bobby.

"Ow! What the hell is that for Alex?"

Alex then smirked at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Be nicer to your brother! Apple Jack here I'm sure get's plenty of women interested in him Bobby." Jack then triumphantly grinned while Bobby glared at him. "What are you grinning at?" Jack smirked at him and was about to say something until the doorbell rang. Alex then quickly rushed up to go open the door but Bobby then quickly grabbed her.

"Hey! Hey where do you think you're going Baby Girl?"

Bobby asked as he finally got her to sit on his lap. Alex smiled over at Bobby trying to pull out of his grip. "Out… Marli, Cordy and Amy are taking me out today to go shopping." Bobby arched his brow at her while the door began to ring again. "How long are you planning on being out?" Alex then shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not really sure why?"

Bobby then smirked at her and pecked her on the lips.

"Because I was planning on taking you out on that date tonight."

Alex happily smiled at him, surprised that Bobby was really going to go along with this and leaned up to give him a warm kiss, causing Bobby to chuckle against her lips. Jack rolled his eyes and got up to go answer the door. As Jack opened the door he saw the girls standing there.

"Hey Jack how are you?"

Marli asked with a large grin, while Cordy angrily walked in behind her and Amy silently following in tow. "I'm good how about you?" He asked, running his fingers through his messy hair as he closed the door. "We're good… Is Alex ready?" Marli asked while she and the other girls were now heading into the living room.

Jack's eyes widened as they head that way and was about to tell them that Alex and Bobby were there until they walked in on the two kissing each other rather passionately, with Alex's arms wrapped around Bobby's neck and Bobby's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Oh well Hi you two!"

Marli grinned while Alex and Bobby pulled away from each other and looked over at them. "Oh hey guys." Alex said shyly and quickly rose up from Bobby's lap and readjusted her shirt. "Sorry I'll go grab my coat, I'll only be a few." Marli couldn't help the large grin that was on her face while Alex ran off as Bobby rose up from the couch.

"I take it you convinced her to forgive you."

Marli smirked; Bobby smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm still working on it to be honest." Marli laughed and gently shook her head as she walked over towards where Alex had ran off, Amy followed while Cordy was about to follow but Bobby immediately spoke up. "Hey Cordy can we talk?" Cordy turned around and glared at him. "What could you honestly want to talk to me about?" Bobby sighed and bowed his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry for last night."

He said slowly looking up at her. Cordy arched her brow at him and crossed her arms. "You're sorry that you were an asshole to me and rude as hell to my friend?" Bobby irritably nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm sorry ok? I just didn't want some other guy to go at my girl like that and when I saw him I just kinda lost it alright?" Cordy frowned at him and slowly nodded.

"You really care for her don't you?"

Bobby then arched his brow at her.

"I don't know how that's relevant and all but…"

Cordy then cuts him off.

"You're a tough guy, judging by looking at you, you've had your fair time in jail, stole, fought, hurt someone before and you want me to trust you with my friend? I don't care if Marli and Amy trust you but I don't. I think you're using her because assholes like you are like that. You want her to think you care for her but you really don't. I'll be honest Bobby, Alex has been through a whole hell of a lot for the last 4 years with David and I'm terrified that you are going to be the same way with her. You already showed bits and pieces of him last night by smarting off to me and being rude as hell to Sawyer. If you really care for Alex you're going to have to change, she's leaving here in a couple of days to go back to school what are you going to do then? Are you going to visit her? Are you two going to make plans to make this work? Or are you going to just say hey baby this was fun and all but this is not going to cut it for us?"

Bobby frowned at the thought of this, he knew there was going to be a point where she would have to go back to school but he never realized how soon Christmas was on its way and after Christmas she would have to head back to her studies. He finally looked over at Cordy and sighed.

"We really haven't gotten to that point and if she's willing I'm willing to make this work between us."

Cordy smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe I am wrong about you." Bobby grinned at her as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Maybe you are." Just then Alex came walking in with a large smile on her face as she adjusted her leather jacket and flipped her hair out of the collar.

"Alright I'm ready to go."

Bobby smiled at her and walked up to pull her into a warm hug and gave her a sweet kiss. "Don't be too late ok? We're going out at 7:00." Alex smiled up at him and nodded. "I promise I won't be too long." Bobby then grinned down at her and kissed her forehead. "Alright then baby girl go have fun ok?" Alex nodded as she smiled over at Cordy and nodded her head towards the door.

"Alright let's head out!"

Cordy nodded and followed Alex out the door.

Once they all had gotten into the car Alex then smirked over at Cordy. "So I see that you forgave Bobby." Cordy rolled her eyes as she looked over at Alex. "Well he's quite the charmer I'll give you that and he's pretty head over heels about you too so I guess that's a good thing." Amy smiled as she turned around in her seat to look back at him.

"I think he's very nice."

Alex couldn't help the large grin that was on her face, she was so completely happy it was ridiculous. "Well I guess that's a good thing because I'm becoming pretty head over heels for him too." Marli turned around as she pulled out of the driveway, watching for traffic. "Well I'll be honest he's extremely protective of you Al be careful of that ok? You don't want him to get extremely possessive like David." Alex nodded as she pulled on her seatbelt.

"I know… we kinda talked about that and he seems fine and everything but I just think that he wanted to prove himself how much he cared and it backfired I guess."

Amy smiled and looked at her questioningly. "What are you going to get him for Christmas?" Alex's eyes widened in surprise. "Crap! I totally forgot Christmas is like two more days away! What am I going to get him!" Marli shrugged. "What about a new jacket that black one he wears doesn't look very warm and the way he goes out he probably would need a warmer one." Alex smiled at the idea as the headed towards the mall. "You know what? I really like that idea!" Cordy then smiled over at her. "Have you two talked about what you both are going to do when you go back to school yet?" Alex's smile then turned into a frown as the realization of their Christmas break was coming to an end so quickly.

She began to wonder what she and Bobby were going to do once she goes back, will he be willing to work it out? Or will they end up going their separate ways? She really didn't like the idea of them separating especially since they were finally coming to point of trusting one another but she knew that this point was going to come sooner than she would like.

Meanwhile once the girls had headed out Bobby sighed thinking over the same thing, he knew that Alex wasn't going to stay much longer but he really didn't want to go into thinking of that either and now that Christmas was only a couple of more days he realized that he would need to get her something but what?

Just then, Jack came walking back into the living room and smiled over at his older brother. "So um… you and Alex are getting pretty close." He summed up as he sat down beside his brother. Bobby allowed out a small laugh and slightly nodded his head. "Yeah Jackie I guess we are…" Jack noticed the look upon his brother's face and noticed that Bobby didn't look very happy and became somewhat concerned. "Why are you upset? You are dating one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen in a long time! And she really likes and you're crazy ass on top of it! You should be jumping up and down in complete hysterics here!" Bobby scoffed as he slowly looked over at his little brother. "You do realize that she's going to be leaving here in two more days right?" Jack then shrugged. "So what go visit her! It's not that hard." Bobby then frowned.

"Jackie she's going to be a doctor. Not only just any kind of doctor she's going to become a surgeon! What the hell am I? I'm nothing but a fucking car mechanic! She'd be supporting my fucking ass before I support hers! She's going to realize how much of a deadbeat I fucking am and then she's going to leave my ass, yeah sure it's fun now for her but she's going to end up leaving and I don't think I can handle her breaking up with me."

Jack frowned as he turned his body to face him. "Why would you even think that she would do something like that? I don't think Alex cares about that Bobby! I think she really cares for you, I don't think she would just up and break up with you!" Bobby sighed as he crossed his arms. "I sure hope so Jackie I sure hope so… I don't even know what to fucking get for Christmas!" Jack then shrugged.

"I'm sure there's something she has mentioned that she likes you just got to think of it."

Bobby nodded as he stared at the screen of the T.V. just then a large smile started to morph on Bobby's lips as he quickly jumped up from the couched and headed towards the stairs. "Where the hell are you going?" Jack yelled as he watched his brother run up the stairs.

"Going to go get ready I have something I have to go do!"

Bobby shouted while leaving Jack in complete confusion.

**XXXX**

Later that afternoon the girls were still walking around the hectic mall trying to scramble for some Christmas gifts for everyone. Alex decided to grab a gift card for Jerry and his wife that she hasn't met yet and their new daughter and bought Angel a gold chain necklace and for her Aunt she bought her a purse. She had a secret surprise for Jack that she knew she was going to give him and for Bobby… well Bobby she was still working on.

After the girls had lunch and continued on their excursion they then finally walked into Macy's Department Store. As the girls all looked around, Alex decided to head to the men's department in hopes that she could find something that Bobby would like. As she sifted through a couple of racks she finally found a jacket that had caught her eye.

It was a Belfast reminder of a 1930s worn dark brown leather biker-jacket. It had flap-pockets, a stand-up collar, and a hidden zipper. The jacket she figured would rest down to Bobby's hips and it looked to be the right size for him. She honestly believed that he could wear this jacket and would be comfortable in it and in all honestly it did look like a jacket he would definitely wear.

Alex smiled as she held the soft leather and decided that this would be the coat she was going to get him. As Alex carried the jacket over to the checkout line Marli then met up with her and smiled. "Is that gift for Bobby?" Alex nodded as she held out the heavy jacket to her. "Do you think he'll like it?" Marli then nodded as she examined the jacket. "I think he'll love it and if not give it to me Mark I know would love it." Alex nodded as she paid for the jacket and watched the woman behind the counter pack it up.

"So you and Bobby… What are you going to wear on this date?"

Alex sighed and gave her a slight frown. "I have no idea! He told me to get really dressed up and I can't help but wonder where he's planning on taking me." Marli then smirked over at her while Cordy and Amy walked towards them. "Well first of all we're going to have to get you into something so incredibly sexy that he'll not know how to deal with himself." Cordy smugly grinned while Amy nodded. "We should put some volume in your hair too; it'll give off that look too." Alex then shyly smiled at the girls and shrugged.

"What do you say Makeover?"

Cordy and Marli then looked over at each other giving each other a devious little smirk while Alex looked over at Amy in slight worry.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the tenth chapter and promise more will be on it's way! :) Oh! Also don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
